Urgent! Inspiration: Needed
by SilverHuntresses
Summary: Benny Troyer is an ascending writer with a huge mental block. What happens when the help comes into the form of his girlfriend's family? Would he have the necessary to make it a best seller?
1. Prologue

Benigno ' _Benny_ ' Troyer was stuck.

And frustrated.

And late.

But, most importantly, he was stuck.

Not stuck physically, more like stuck mentally. It was because, at the tender age of 19 years old, Benny had decided to pay Literature college by writing a book, about something that happened when he was fifteen. At the beginning, sounded like an easy job, writing a bunch of words that made some sense and give the draft to a editor (who would had imagine that your girlfriend's ' _uncle_ ' would be one?) and wait until they get sold.

His first book was sold faster than Taylor Swift's concert tickets and that put pressure in the young boy.

Now, 5 years later from that success, the editorial house wanted Benny to take a different public. Hence the reason why he was stuck. But, glancing at the clock, he realized he could end up dead in the next few hours if he didn't arrive to his date with her girlfriend soon. Rushing out of his shared apartment, he walked around the city of Washington, Pennsylvania, to meet his girlfriend at their favorite cafe. Fortunately, she was waiting for him outside, because of the heated month of July.

"Benny, what happened? I was growing worry!" she launched at him, in a hug, her eyes shinning with worry and unshed tears. Benny sighed and hugged her back, rubbing her back "I thought..."

"It's OK, Ana..." he cooed her, pulling back a little to see her. According to him, and her parents, Anastassia Solace-di Angelo had became even more beautiful growing up. Her brownish hair defined her face and her blue eyes made her stand out in any crowd. She was forever slim, but not thin, as she gained some muscles over the years and summers of working "I just didn't check the time, that's all..." he admitted, rubbing his neck.

"Well, you're here now..." she stated, grabbing his hand and walking into the cafe. Once seated, they ordered a pair of coffees and some brownies to pass the time. They talked about mundane stuff, until Anastassia noticed Benny's far away look "Benny?" He looked up and saw the worry in his girlfriend's eyes.

"Sorry, Ana. I can't seem to take my mind off things..." Benny didn't want to unload his problems with her, but she was a great listener and maybe she could offer him a solution or even a spark of an idea.

"It's this about the new book?" Anastassia was in the loop of things, since it was her uncle Dylan who worked as an editor and published Benny's first bestseller.

"Your uncle claimed that there was no rush and I trust him..." Benny acknowledged, nodding. It was true, every time there was a Solace-di Angelo family reunion (which happened like every two months, as far as Benny knew), ' _Uncle_ ' Dylan was there, enjoying and making conversation, always avoiding talk about work "...but I got a call from the publishing... They want an idea for the end of the summer, so I can release the book for winter..."

"That's not fair!" she complained, grabbing his hands in hers "Your book is still selling and you deserve the break, Benny... You just finished college last summer, for Gods' sake!" He smiled at her concern and sat next to her.

"I know, sweetie, I know... But you know how this industry is..." Benny pulled her closer to him, almost cradling her in his arms. They stayed like that for a few moments, before Anastassia looked up, frowning.

"You think... Nah, never mind, it's silly..." she shook her head, throwing her idea away.

"No, tell me... What do you think?" Benny watched as Anastassia bit her lower lip, insecure.

"Let's go to my house, I need to talk to my parents before telling you my idea" she decided, mysterious. Benny smirked and nodded, kissing her. There's a big chance he couldn't do that when they got there...

* * *

"Dad! _Papà_! Benny and I are home!" Anastassia screamed as soon as the door was opened. Benny walked in behind her, taking one more look to the familiar apartment vision. As usual, the apartment was spotless, a perfect combination between the light and the dark, reflecting perfectly the personalities of the members that lived in it.

"Welcome back! Had a nice date?" They got greeted by Will Solace, Anastassia's father, who was walking out of the living room. His partner, Nico di Angelo, walked out of the kitchen, with an apron on.

"We cut it short..." Anastassia admitted, while Benny nodded. Though her parents had accepted their relationship back when they were fifteen, sometimes Nico could be quite scary if he wanted to "Actually, I wanted to talk to you too..."

"Ana's home! Ana's home!" Benny heard before noticing that the echo voiced came from the Trenton triplets, who were followed by the whole family. And, when Benny thinks in the whole family, means the _whole_ family. Will's siblings were there, as well as Nico's sister, his cousins and the siblings of the siblings, along with the kids and their respective couples.

 _Family_ reunion.

"Hey, guys!" Anastassia hugged a lot of people, before grabbing Benny's arm, with a smirk "This is even better, Benny..." she whispered at him, leaving him perplex "I believe we found your next inspiration muses..." Benny frowned until he understood his girlfriend's words.

"You want me to write a book about your family, Ana? _Seriously_?" Benny was acting a little skeptical, but it wasn't like he planned it "You think people would like to read about them?"

"Benny, you know my family is a little... what's the word I'm looking for?" she thought for a second, before nodding "... _special_. We are not what we look like and I think that it would give you that fantastic edge that you and your publishing is looking for..." she tried to sell him the idea, though Benny didn't need sell. He was just not ready to face the disappointed look on his girlfriend's face if this went south.

"Alright, love. I take the challenge" he accepted, smiling. Anastassia smiled back at him and hugged him "So, with whom should I start first?"

"That's easy. The Jackson siblings"

* * *

 **Hello, guys!**

 **Like I promised, a new story is being posted today!**

 **Now, there are gonna be a new writing style in this story and is gonna be the ' _interview mode_ ' in which the bold letter is gonna be Benny asking and the normal one is gonna be the legacy. I believe it's a better way than to write Q and A in every single paragraph, don't you think?**

 **As some of you can notice, some details of this chapter had been change, as the math between the age of the demigods and the age of the kids didn't add up, so I apologize if I make some mistakes along the way regarding that topic.**

 **You have to bear in mind that, for this story, I'm gonna use the kids of the canon couples and the ones that could be canon (Tratie, Connor/Lou, Chiara/Damien) along with the ones that I created with personal OC. Some of these OC's kids don't have name or adventure to tell, so feel free to give me your ideas and, if I like them and I haven't planned them already, I'll use them and give you credit!**

 **You guys enjoy the read!**


	2. Lucas 'Luke' Ethan Jackson

**"So, you're the guy that's been dating Ana..?"** _That's how I'm greeted from my first interviewee. Nice way to start this... Remember, you're doing this for Ana..._

"Like for eleven years-" _If he's gonna give me attitude, I should react to it..._

" **Shouldn't you like, propose to her already?"** _Wow, is this kid freaking telling me what to do in my love life?! If this idea is a best seller, I'll have enough to propose to Ana..._

"Don't take offence, but I'm not taking romantic advice from a 16 year old-" _Seriously, what he could know about love lives...?_

 **"18!"** _18?! He looks even younger!_

"18. Apologies..." _Gosh, is he gonna be so defensive all the time?_

 **"None taken."** _You say that, but your grumble says otherwise..._

"Now, I don't know what Ana had told you, but I'm looking for ideas for my new book..."

 **"I know what Ana told me and, yeah... I think I have one..."** _This is gonna be good... not._

"Mind if I take notes? Would help me remember this conversation..."

 **"Sure, it's OK..."**

"So, you think you can tell the story in first person? That's how I plan to write it, anyway..." _Let's see how good is your imagination..._

 **"No problem..."**

"Whenever you're ready..." _Yeah, spare me the drama and the pause!_

 **"It happened when I was 16, the day I was taking my driver's license... It was a complicated day for everyone, as Mom and Dad were busy and the twins were staying with Grandma Sally. I was able to arrive to the place, without any problems, thanks to Grandpa Paul, who took me there, as if was his day off..."**

"Is Grandpa Paul from your Dad's or your Mom's side of the family?"

 **"Dad's. He's actually his stepdad, but they have a good relationship. Anyway, I got there and, after waiting, I was called and unfortunately for me, I was assigned to this bald fat man, who was wearing the thickest glasses ever and the biggest frown ever. He already had his pen uncapped writing things down! I was so nervous he was gonna fail me right there, not even climbing the car..."**

"I'm sure he just was doing his job..."

 **"Oh, he was doing his job, alright! Apparently, the guy had an irrational hate against teenagers getting their licenses early, as he grumbled about how 'teenagers were dangerous and shouldn't be given driver's licenses so the world would be a better one'... Even Grandpa Paul was shocked he said those words in front of many other teens and parents..."**

"Must had been pretty offensive..."

 **"Anyway, I climbed on the car and checked all the safety issues before even turning the car on. That impressed the guy, who was still frowning, but kept quiet. I did all what he asked me at the beginning, like going round the block, lateral parking and stuff... The problems started when we were going down the road, when he was checking if I obeyed the traffic lights..."**

"What happened?"

 **"I was simply glancing the rear-view mirror, to see if I had someone behind, when I saw a giant human figure running towards my way from behind, along with three figures that looked like dogs..."** _OK, this is getting insteresting..._

"Were they running your direction?"

 **"Yeah, and the minute I saw exactly what they were, I gripped my hands around the steering wheel and stepped on the accelerator, not caring about what the guy next to me was screaming or threatening me about..."**

"What were they exactly?" _C'mon, kid... I need details..._

 **"Well, the three figures that looked like dogs where dogs, especially Hellhounds that escaped from the Underworld... Somehow, they must have sniffed my scent and guided the giant human, who was actually a Hyperborean or Northern Cyclope... They're relatively more intelligent than other Cyclops and I'm pretty sure that he forced the Hellhounds to sniff me and chase me..."** _Somehow, I think he thinks I'm kind of stupid..._

"Once you realized what they were, what did you do? What did the guy with you did?"

 **"Well, the guy next to me simply saw some big guy with three rabid dogs running our way and started to scream like crazy. The second I saw them, like I said, I stepped on the accelerator, forgetting about the traffic lights and the pedestrians... I wanted to reach a very isolated place soon!"**

"And... did you?"

 **"Otherwise, I wouldn't be here telling the tale, would I?"** _This kid's arrogance is getting me..._

"Of course... So, what happened when you reached the isolated area...?"

 **"I halted the car and peered outside the window, checking the area, which was dangerous because that thing was still following me... Anyway, I had chosen a construction area, that looked abandoned, which was perfect for the mess. I saw a couple of giant steel tubes and I rushed the car that direction, obvious with my companion screaming bloody murder..."**

"Understandable..."

 **"So, I raced with the car to those tubes and, of course, the Hellhounds followed me... The bad thing about those animals is that once they have their eyes on the objective, they lose perception of everything around them, so when I turned the car away in the last second, they clashed against and inside the steel tubes... Trust me when I say that was some loud noise..."**

"Did that stop them?"

 **"Two of them turned into gold dust, as the tubes weren't as spheric as I thought... Some pointing edges were showing... Anyway, the last Hellhound regrouped with the Cyclope, who was screaming something at me, though between that and the screams of my companion was very hard to understand it. Since Grandpa Paul's Prius had no fault in it, I jumped out of the car and run to the nearest machine-"**

"Had you had any experience handling those machines?"

 **"Uncle Leo had taught me... So, I climbed into a crane and started to manipulate the wrecking ball, like some kind of game..."**

"Must had been hard..."

 **"It was! I didn't manage to inherit Mom's aim, which is a shame, because Dad's is, well... terrible! It took me about five times without hitting anything to finally hit the Cyclope on his stomach! Fortunately, I didn't hit anything else but air while I was trying..."**

"Did he fought back?"

 **"He did... And what a fight he gave me! He threw not only rocks, but pipes and even another crane at me! I managed to hit him before that, but he threw the crane anyway and I had to jump out of the crane, and threw some kind of cable at him that went through him... After that, I ran to the car and drove back to where my Grandpa Paul was waiting..."**

"What did he said when you were back?"

 **"He was wondering why his car was all dusty and there was an hysterical person inside of it..."**

"Oh, yeah! We forgot about your companion! What happened to him? Did he gave you the license?"

 **"Well, he opened the car's door and puked outside-very nasty, by the way-but he seemed very grateful that I saved him from whatever was following us... Grandpa Paul thinks he gave me the license because I had freaked him out with my driving..."**

"Well, that was very helpful of you... Do you mind if I ask some of your siblings some questions?"

 **"Sure, I'll tell Bianca to come here..."**

 _I need to thank Ana after these inteviews..._


	3. Bianca Silena Jackson

"Hi! You're Bianca, right?"

 **"And you must be Benny... Nice to meet you"**

"Likewise... I have to say, you don't look like Luke's sister..."

 **"That's because me and Charlie, my twin, look like Dad, while Luke got Mom's looks... Though, I'm not sure if that's a good or a bad thing, as i have caught Mom crying just by looking at him..."** _Sounds like a story for another time..._

"Forgive me for saying this, but you sound too mature for having 8 years..."

 **"You're not the first one saying that..."** _She giggles like a child, good!_

"Your parents must be proud, then..."

 **"Mom and Dad encourage us to be ourselves, though I think they're trying to understand Luke's newfound attitude... Mom says that not even Dad was like that at his age..."** _Oh, so I wasn't the only one finding his attitude so pestering..._

"Well, I can talk with a little experience on my side, but things will work out... And, speaking about experiences, Luke said that you could tell me about an experience that you had..."

 **"Luke said so? Why you wanna know?"** _Suspicious much?_

"Well, I don't know if you know, but I'm a writer and I'm looking for inspiration... Ana was hoping that talking to you I could find some..."

 **"Oh, I understand now... Sorry, I'm an over-thinker sometimes..."**

"No problem about it..."

 **"Well, there was one time I could share about..."**

"Mind if I take notes? Or would you prefer me to record this...?"

 **"Notes are cool. I'm not fond into machines and stuff... I like to think I'm some kind of wizard..."** _Another giggle... Thank God she's not that mature!_

"Whenever you're ready..."

 **"Well, it kind of happened a few months ago, it could be said that happened last year... It all started when I was chosen to participate on the Annual School Competition... I was so excited and Mom and Dad were so happy! Charlie had been bragging around for a week before that I'd be chosen and even Luke stopped his sour mood to congratulate me..."**

"I know it's late, but may I say congratulations as well..."

 **"Thanks! It was a little bit intimidating, because I was 7 at that time-Charlie and I's birthday hadn't passed yet-and I was up against teenagers from highschool! I mean, I wasn't intimidated by the people, but with what the people's mind!"**

"Must been a pretty nervous experience..."

 **"It was! Especially the time previous to that! You see, I was given the option of skip several grades, heck some teacher said that I could be in college right now! But, I refused... It wasn't fair to Charlie and my cousins and my friends... I like them and I wanted to keep in touch with them and going to college so early wasn't gonna allow that..."**

"You're loyal to your family..."

 **"That's Dad's fault!"** _Still childish... I like this girl!_

"So, you got chosen and I assume you prepared yourself as well..."

 **"Charlie was sick of me asking him to pop quizzes me at random times... Anyway, when the day of the contest arrived, I wasn't as nervous as I expected to be... I guess I knew I was gonna be nervous, but I didn't expect to be less nervous than I really was... The entire family was there, supporting me with signs and everything, well... basically being their loud selves"**

"Embarrassing?"

 **"I'd be lying if I say no. I waited on the backstage of the amphitheater, pacing around and trying to think what kind of questions I'd be answering when I heard a scream from the audience. I peeked through the curtain and saw many of the audience looking strangely at my Aunt Rachel... She was pale and pointing at the stage..."**

"What was on the stage?"

 **"It was hard to difference at the beginning, but I managed to see a- no, you won't believe me..."**

"I've just heard Luke saying he had been chased by a Cyclope and three Hellhounds... I think I can manage..." _Sweet little thing... She thinks I'll get her in troubles..._

 **"Sounds fair... One of the teachers that were there for the competition turned out to be a Sphinx"**

"The ones who make quizzes and kill those who answer wrongly?"

 **"The same. Mom had an encounter with one when she was younger and, well, she kind of challenged her and killed her... I really thought that it was the same one and was haunting me as a vengeance to Mom..."**

"Was she?"

 **"No. It was a different one, that just caught the contest and wanted to see how smart were the kids... I don't think Sphinxes like to hurt people, I just think they can't help their need to kill if the answer is wrong..."**

"So, what happened?"

 **"I immediately made up some excuse to her, trying to drive her away from the crowd before my parents realized about it... Because if not, I'd never prove how good I was. Once me and the Sphinx were away from the crowd, I cornered her and began attacking her the way she knows best: asking questions..."**

"How did that worked for you?"

 **"Well, every time I asked her something and she didn't answer, I'd whacked her with a pamphlet... It wasn't painful, but I was trying to get a point across to her that it was that no one is food when we're wrong..."**

"That was brave of you! You could had been hurt..."

 **"That's what Mom and Dad said when they found out! Besides the 'irresponsible' speech, they found me with a begging-for-mercy Sphinx that was promising that she'd never eat children again..."** _Wow, this girl is fierce! She beat a monster with kindness more or less!_

"What happened with the contest? And your Aunt Rachel?"

 **"Well, the contest was restored and I end up in second place, because I didn't want to brag much... Besides, they took points from me for arriving late, but that's OK... As for Aunt Rachel, she apologized for disturbing the contest and waited outside until it was over..."**

"And the Sphinx...?"

 **"Oh, she found a nicer place where she can teach kids and not eat them..."** _That innocent smile... What the heck did she mean by that?!_

"You think your twin can help me?"

 **"Coming right up! He has a story he's dying to tell people..."**

 _Something tells me I got more than I asked for..._

* * *

 ** _Attention, guys! Me and several other fan fiction writers had assembled a chat where we can chat about our ideas and even get to know different people... I can understand that some of you are busy with their lives and stuff, which is why I'm not asking personally... If you're interested in joining us, these are the rules:_**

 ** _\- Doesn't matter age (though some topic could be upper +18), sex, fandom, politics or religion_**

 ** _\- No bullying allow in the chat! Is FORBIDDEN.!_**

 ** _\- GroupMe account requiered, unfortunately (but, you get ID with your user name!)_**

 ** _\- You PM me and I'll let you in_**

 ** _Anyone who's interested, PLEASE, let me know! Thank you guys so much! See you around the week!_**


	4. Charles 'Charlie' Lee Jackson

**"Hi! Hi! You're Benny, right? I'm Charlie, nice to meet you!"** _Wow, what a bundle of energy... and what a grip he has!_

"Yes, I'm Benny... Nice to meet you too, Charlie..."

 **"Luke thinks you're not cool, but I don't think so! I think you're great!"** _Little rat... Well, Luke will never hear it from me..._

"Oh, really? How am I cool? I'm just a boring writer..."

 **"Daddy says you're cool, so you're cool"** _Kids' logic: if Mommy and Daddy agree, they will agree..._

"Alright, so your sister told me that you have a story to share...?"

 **"Yeah, well... Are you gonna be like my teachers? Saying I didn't make it...?"** _Oh, how shy... These kids are adorable!_

"Charlie, I'm not your teacher... This is just two friends talking, alright?"

 **"Alright!"**

"So, you wanna tell me what happened?"

 **"It was last summer! I was suppose to be in bed, cause it was very dark out there... But it were the summer holidays! I wasn't suppose to be going early to bed! Does you Mom tell you to go to bed early too?"** _He has the attention of a fly...?_

"Um... My Mom doesn't tell me that anymore..." _I think he compensates Bianca's maturity..._

 **"Why?"**

"Well, for one, I don't live with her anymore..."

 **"Why? Did you guys fight? Did she kick you out? Mom yells at Luke all the time, but she's not kicking him out..."**

"Well, Charlie... She didn't kick me out... It's because I started college and I had to move away, that's all..."

 **"Will I have to do that too? I don't wanna be away from Mom and Dad!"** _Like I mentioned, adorable! Gosh, I can't believe I'm even thinking that! I'm a guy!_

"There are options, Charlie... Besides, you don't have to worry about that until you're Luke's age at least..."

 **"Good! That's too long away!"**

"Feeling better? Alright, let's go back to the story..."

 **"Oh, yeah! So, I was in this awesome camp Mom and Dad take us every summer! But, I was out during curfew and I wasn't suppose to, but nothing happened! See?"**

"I can see that... What did you want to do outside?"

 **"I wanted to swim"**

"Why risking going after curfew..?"

 **"Dad says we have to have adventures... Do you wanna hear my story or you're gonna keep asking questions?"** _Wow, attitude much...?_

"Can you blame me for being curious?"

 **"I guess not..."**

"But, you're right. We're going away the topic, so I promise I will sit here, trying not to ask a lot of questions..."

 **"Pinky promise!"**

"Alright, I pinky promise..."

 **"Good! Where was I?"** _Fly attention..._

"You were sneaking after curfew to swim..."

 **"Oh! I remember now! So, I sneaked out of my cabin, trying not to wake Bianca, because she was in the next room and she wakes with everything! Luke was suppose to be in the room, but I didn't know where he was, so it was easy to sneak away from him... I changed my clothes and I was running in my swim shorts and my flip-flops!"**

"Didn't that hurt?"

 **"Well, it was noisy, so I just couldn't run and get into the water splashing and stuff... I had to make as little as noise as possible... I didn't wanna get caught by the harpies..."**

"The... Harpies?"

 **"Oh, yeah! They are these ladies with person's head and chicken's body... But Dad says I can't call them like that or Aunt Ella and Uncle Tyson can get mad..."**

"I can see why..."

 **"Your Aunt is a Harpy too?"**

"Uh... You can say that..."

 **"Awesome! Maybe we can have our Aunts to meet!"** _Long chance, kiddo..._

"So, you got into the lake..."

 **"Oh, yeah! I got into the lake and immediately dived in... It was sooo cool to watch the lake at night, I mean... You get to see all the sleepy fish and everything is calm and stuff... I really like it down there, but... That day was different... I wasn't alone down there..."**

"Who else was there with you, Charlie?""

 **"I didn't know at first, all I could do was listen to their voices in my mind... Like, when the fishes talk to me, right? Anyway, there was a hippocampus family that was slight scary and they asked me for help regarding those voices, because they'd been hearing them for a while but they couldn't see them as well... So, I swam closer to the noises, but kept seeing nothing..."**

"But, what causes the noises..?"

 **"I swam until I saw a sunk boat... It was all rusty and old... The voices were coming from there! It was kind of like that scene from the movie, I swam into the boat from the window, but I wasn't looking for spoons or forks... The voices got louder and louder, but I still didn't see anything! Then, I thought, if I can't see them, maybe they're invisible for me..."**

"Like... ghosts?"

 **"Yeah, how did you know? Did someone told you my story?!"** _Oh, please, don't cry, don't cry, don't cry!_

"No, Charlie... I'm just using a little of logic from what you told me..."

 **"Oh..."** _Phew..._

"So, ghosts of what were they?"

 **"Divers! Apparently, an old legend said that there was gold in that sunken boat and these divers had died looking for that treasure and their souls would never rest until they found the gold... When they noticed me, I told them that it was useless because they were ghosts and, they couldn't use money and stuff... They got furious! And they started to attack me!"**

"But... they were ghosts, how...?"

 **"Their weapons too! When they saw they couldn't hurt me, they got scared and I wiped them with a wave... It was sooo cool! After that, all the fishes and animals were thanking me for stopping the noises and stuff..."**

"You did that during curfew and no one found out...?"

 **"Well, everyone found out in the morning... The fishes told on me to my Dad, so... But, hey! I got my own adventure!"**

"That you did! Do you have any other sibling that can tell me a story like that?"

 **"I don't have another sibling, but I have tons of cousins! Wait, Thomas may have a good one! I'll go get him to come here! Thomas~~!"**

 _No more siblings...? Wait, how many families are in here?!_


	5. Thomas Grace

**"Hey... Um, I'm Thomas... Sorry about Charlie's enthusiasm..."**

"Benny. Don't worry about it... Besides, it's contagious, isn't it? His enthusiasm, I mean..."

 **" _Totally_ enthusiasm..."** _OK, sarcastic side out..._

"OK, so Thomas... No Tommy or Tom?"

 **"I was named after my late GreatGrandfather from my Mom's side... I decided to keep the full name. He was Native American, you know?"** _OK, that's interesting..._

"No, Ana never mentions anything specific... She does talks sometimes about how you used to cover the house with flour every time she babysat you..."

 **"For the love of Zeus, that's embarrassing!"**

"You asked, I answered..."

 **"Oh, I'll have to talk to her... She still see us as kids, right?"**

"Not sure, but considering some of you are _still_ kids, I'd say ' _yes_ '..."

 **"Great..."**

"Now, you know why Charlie, um, called you here?"

 **"Yeah, kind of... Luke's been warning everyone to bore you to death..."** _What did I ever do to that kid?!_

"So, Luke hates me, uh?"

 **"Uh, I think so... But, you'll have to ask my sister Sapphire to be sure... She always knows about those things..."**

"Alright, never mind that now... Tell me how old are you now and how old were you when this ' _adventure_ ' happened..."

 **"Well, I'm 14 right now and this actually happened last autumn when I was out on my school trip..."**

"School trip? Where did you guys go?"

 **"Um, I'm not exactly sure, but I know we went to the Appalachian Mountains... There was, or there is a camping not far from the base of the spine... It's run by a couple of Native Americans. They're very friendly and understand they had to evolve, technologically speaking, so they could survive... They liked that I have Native American blood in me, even a little..."**

"Sorry, I don't wanna get very specific, but what kind of Native American are you related to?"

 **"Thought I mentioned it, it's Cherokee..."**

"Sounds interesting... Maybe, if this doesn't work, you and your family can help me write a book about it..."

 **"Sounds great... Lot of people still don't understand us and think of us as drunks and stuff..."**

"You sound like you're part of them... No offense meant..."

 **"None taken. Mom says we were born to be some kind of ambassadors of them... I mean, we can choose to be whatever we want in the future, anything at all, but she says we have that charisma and ability to make people see the other side of the coin..."** _Wow, no pressure on the kids, uh?_

"Alright, so tell me more about this camp you went...?"

 **"Oh, yeah... Well, some kids were resentful at me, because I got along with the owners and stuff, but I got over it. The trip was to stay over for a weekend and, you know, live outdoors without being connected and stuff... For me, it wasn't an actual challenge, as I only have a cellphone for emergencies and I love camping and stuff..."**

"Let me guess, you go to the same camp as Charlie?"

 **"Some years, I do. Since I live in San Fransisco most the time, I go to a camp there..."**

"So, what happened during the camping weekend?"

 **"Unfortunately for everyone, the trip and the camping was visited by strong winds... I'd never seen something that strong before, and neither the owners. However, they were prepared and had a basement big enough to accommodate all the visitors. We simply grabbed our stuff and went down there. Though, I didn't went down immediately..."**

"What do you mean by that?"

 **"Well, a couple of my classmates weren't in the physical conditions to run through winds like that, so I stayed with them to make sure nothing happened to them..."** _Hero's heart, uh...?_

"Did you guys managed?"

 **"Almost... When we reached the door of the basement, the wind got worst and started to turn into a tornado. One of the biggest I've seen in my life... I was afraid, not for me, but for my classmates. So, I did the only thing I could think of at that moment... I told them to grab a hold of something, preferably the house, while I walked towards the tornado..."**

"Why would you do such a thing?"

 **"Tornados like that only form when Storm Spirits are creating a party... Those kind of parties create destruction around them and they're happy with the result... Anyway, I managed to reach the edge before the tornado sucked me inside, to the eye of it... I bet I scared more than one people with that stunt..."**

"No offense, but I want to strangle you for that reckless attitude!"

 **"My Mom said the same when she heard what happened!"** _Glad that he can laugh about it!_

"Sorry, you can continue..."

 **"Once I was inside the eye, I could noticed three Storm Spirits... One looked like a horse, Dad had told me some stories about it... Another one looked like a giant bird, can't remember which type. But, the last one, had the shape of a man, and was laughing manically about it... I think he was instigating the horse and the bird shaped ones to create the tornado... Like, if they were forced to attack each other..."**

"What did you do?"

 **"The first thing I did was trying to control myself, and when I meant that, I don't mean my temper, I mean my body. You know, I was still going rounds inside the eye and I wanted to be able to avoid collision with anything they picked up. Once I managed to do that, I went straight towards the horse-shaped spirit... Dad and Aunt Hazel and Uncle Percy had taught me how to ride one and I thought there was no difference... Big mistake..."**

"What happened?"

 **"Well, the horse didn't like it when I tried to restrain him, but it gave the bird-shaped spirit enough time to fly away... and that angered the human-shaped one... He was furious! He immediately went after me, right after I released the horse-shaped one... It was the only time when I didn't have control of my body... I looked like a rag doll! Anyway, I finally managed to take control of myself and, surprisingly, I grabbed hold onto the tornado-I know, insane, right?-and tore it apart... That undid it and the human-shaped one escaped..."**

"But, you ended the hero! Nice job... Bet you had a party..."

 **"No... But, it's OK... They knew it and that's enough..."**

"You're one great guy, Thomas... Don't be surprise if I write a whole chapter only about you..."

 **"You still have several other to meet, so I wouldn't make assumptions so fast... I'll go see if Saph is free now..."**

 _These kids make me feel like I don't contribute to the world... I'm joining the Red Cross tomorrow! Mr. Solace would be proud... right?_


	6. Sapphire Grace -Poll-

**"Hi! You must be Benny..."**

"And you must be Sapphire-"

 **"It's ' _Saph_ '. I'm only Sapphire when I'm in troubles or at school... It's a little mouthful..."**

"But, it's a beautiful name... And fits you completely..."

 **"Ah! Yeah... Mom said they didn't know how to name me until I opened my eyes a couple of days later... She said my Grandma squeaked sooo high, the neighbor's dog whined for ten _full_ minutes..."**

"Wow, I never knew someone who could squeak so high and so, um..."

 **" _Doggish_? Yeah, she can..."** _That wouldn't be the word I would use, but if the glove fits you..._

"Um, OK... Did your brother told you why I'm calling everyone?"

 **"Yeah. And Luke. And Bianca. And Charlie..."**

"So, everyone warned you about me?"

 **"More like Luke warned me about you, but don't mind him... He's just upset because Ana would never think of him that way..."** _Ah... Wait, what?_

"Luke likes Ana?"

 **"You don't have to sound that shocked..."**

"Well, it's that Ana is beautiful and smart and stuff... And she grew up with you guys! She practically raised you, babysitting you and, well... You're not her blood and I'm sure that her parents would love that she hangs with someone else rather than boring-plain-old-Joe than me..." _Wow, pouring your soul to an eight-year-old? Are you that depressed, man?_

 **"Well, you can trust me in this when I tell you that what Luke has is an infatuation, a crush on the babysitter... Besides, it's obvious that Ana loves you or she wouldn't had taken so long in introducing you to the whole family..."**

"Though I know you're trying to making me feel better, I feel weird getting love advise from a eight-year-old..."

 **"Mom and Dad say I have an old soul... And I'm good with love advise!"**

"If you say so... Not that it's not true! Its just, well... disorientated"

 **"Gotcha! And no biggies!"**

"Alright, enough about my love life... Why don't you tell me your story...?"

 **"Alright, but I warn you... It might not sound interested at the beginning..."**

"Let me be the judge of that, OK?"

 **"Alright... Well, it happened last fall... My school planned a zoo visit and we were all excited about it! I mean, it was a zoo! It's full of animals! There are pandas and bears and lemurs and camels and, and... And I'm rambling, right?"**

"Just a tiny bit..."

 **"I like animals... I like to go with Aunt Rachel to her protests against the disappearances of animals in danger... Mom is never worried about it cause she knows Aunt Rachel will look after me..."** _A naturist, who would have thought...?_

"Sounds like a noble cause..."

 **"Anyway, we didn't have time to visit all those big and nice animals, because our teachers took us there to visit the small ones, the insects... I don't like insects, yuck!"**

"You scared of them?"

 **"No... I just don't like them... I mean, I can be next to one, but they're not nice to look at... Or they can be dangerous and stuff..."**

"True..."

 **"So, we went to see those ugly animals... We were studying the spiders and stuff, but what caught my eye were the insects that were next to it, that were scorpions... And they weren't the small ones, the dangerous... I'm talking about the big ones! The ones that are more bothering, because they just hurt you!"**

"Scorpions are my least favorite insects ever..." _I think you should add you're terrified about them!_

 **"Well, these scorpions were big and, the more I watched them, the more big they were! It was like they were growing by the minute I was watching them! I turned to tell my teacher, but she wasn't paying me attention, because she was giving the lesson... I should had been paying attention, but that was more important... I was afraid those scorpions were gonna hurt us, because the spiders weren't gonna be able to get out!"**

"Alright..."

 **"So, I walked quietly towards the scorpions and they eyes were all on me! I was sure they were aware of my presence and they were thinking I was a menace... So, I made a mistake... I knocked on the crystal!"**

"Wasn't a sign against it?"

 **"I ignored it, which was something I shouldn't have done... From now on, I never knock on crystal, either with animals or not... So! Back to the story! The scorpions crawled to where I was. I thought I was safe, because I was on the other side of the crystal, but that didn't seem to stop them... They were growing and growing and growing! They suddenly weren't small enough to fit on the exhibition and they were fighting for space! I had to walk backwards to avoid it..."**

"What happened?"

 **"The crystal exploded! They were getting bigger and bigger and the crystal breaking caught the eye of my teachers and some of my classmates screamed and started to run. But I couldn't run. I knew those giant scorpions were there for me, and if I ran with the rest, I'd be followed..."**

"So, what did you do?"

 **"Since they were still getting bigger, they were fighting for space between themselves. I used that time they were distracted to grab some of the glass that was broken and on the floor to defend myself... I can't use weapons and Dad refused to allow me to use Mom's knife..."** _I think I should be careful around these kids..._

"Sounds... responsible..."

 **"But not in moments like that! Being unarmed is dangerous and it can get you killed! Anyway, I managed to make the scorpions to pay me no attention but to themselves. The glass in my hand I used it to slash some of their legs when they weren't looking... And since monsters disappear when you simply slash them, it was all I had to do..."**

"What happened with the zoo?"

 **"They thought some of the older kids, not my group, had made a prank and now, they kind of not allow teenagers alone inside..."**

"Sounds like a good alternative..."

 **"Can I tell my cousin Lee to come tell you his story..? Please!?"**

"Um, sure..."

 **"Yay! He'll be right back!"**

 _I need to remember to NEVER offer this kids any kind of sugar..._

* * *

 **Well, from now on, and until December 31st (it'll be close one minute before January 1st in Argentina, mark your calendars) I'll have an open poll about which story will be next! Your options are the following (you can only vote ONCE PER CHAPTER):**

 **A-** Mate?! Ain't Australian, Buddy! **(HoO WereWolves AU - Canon, but mainly Octachel)**

 **B-** Sis/Bro, Your Shadow is Hot! **(HoO Bodyguards AU - Canon, mainly Percabeth and Jasper)**

 **C-** Mortals: Meet the In-Laws... **(Spin-off of Mortals: Meet... - Canon, focused on non and godly parents)**

 **D-** One Thousand And One Heroes **(HoO One Thousand And One Nights AU - Non-canon, MATURE, and Octachel)**

 **E-** All Over Again **(HoO reincarnate genderbent - Canon, daily Camp life)**

 **You can vote here, on my profile poll or on my other book, '** Comments Are Polls **'... I'll remind you of this on every chapter of every story I post this month... Remember, ONCE PER CHAPTER, meaning one vote by chapter...**


	7. Lee Samuel Zhang

**"Hello, um... I'm Lee..."**

"I'm Benny, nice to meet you Lee..." _Wow, what a bad combination of a good grip and complete shyness..._

 **"Yeah, um... Should I sit down?"**

"Please..." Looks like he had seen a ghost on me...

 **"So, um... The guys said you were looking for exciting stories about danger and stuff... I'm not sure how I can help you with that, because I don't have one like that... I'm not like them..."**

"Well, first, I'm not looking for ' _exciting stories about danger and stuff_ '... Of course, if you have one, I'm all ears, but I'm not looking for that... And second, why you say you're not like them?" _Since when I became a therapist?_

 **"They are all brave and stuff... I'm not brave and everyone expects me to do great things like Dad does... I'm not sure if I can be like Dad..."**

"Well, if they are trying to compare you with your father, let me tell you that's wrong to do..."

 **"Dad says the same! But... It's kind of hard not to look up to him, I mean... He's a general and he can do sooo many things..."**

"Lee, one thing I've learnt in high school is that the expectations of the others will never be good for you if you don't share them as well..."

 **"I just wanna find something I'm good at... Dad's been helping me! Every weekend, if he's home, he takes me to do different things with my sister Sammy and we have time with him and Mom"**

"Exactly my point, your Dad is smart..."

 **"Aunt Annabeth always said that to my Dad, but he doesn't see it sometimes..."**

"Let me guess... Your Mom say you and your Dad are very much alike?"

 **"Yeah! How did you know?"**

"Just a hunch..." _You guessed and you know it and you nailed it!_

 **"Oh, well... I do have a story... Like I said, it's not exciting or anything, but it's kind of cool..."**

"Like I said before as well, I'm all ears..."

 **"Well, this happened when I was like 9, in Hallowe'en! Me and Sammy like that holiday, because Dad can be whoever he wants and Mom mades the best costumes ever! Specially if they are full with jewelry and stuff... I remember there was a year I wanted to be a miner, but not like the ones from the movie, with the pointy and silky hat... I'm talking about a real miner with jewelry and the pick axe-"**

"Um, Lee...?"

 **"Rambling?"**

"You guys tend to do that a lot... Saph made the same..."

 **"You're lucky I wasn't rambling in a combination of French and Chinese..."**

"That wouldn't make any sense..."

 **"It's complicated... Sammy can understand me!"** _I love siblings bond!_

"So, it was Hallowe'en, a few years back-"

 **"More like 6 years ago..."**

"6 years ago, my mistake. So..."

 **"So, that day, I had decided to go as a soldier, as Dad is one... Mom shrunk one of his uniforms that had holes around and made me wear it with make up, so I looked like a zombie-soldier! It was a cool costume, but it wasn't like the other kids liked it much... Anyway, I went trick or treating with Sammy, and Dad, he looves Hallowe'en as well!"**

"Bet he eats your candy..."

 **"Not if I give him some..."**

"So, you guys were trick or treating..."

 **"We were trick or treating down the road, that was full of houses, but to reach the other side of town, we had to cross the cemetery. All the kids are scared to walk by it, but we don't. Grandpa Hades and Uncle Nico taught us to never be scared of them, because those places are the most quiet and peaceful because people think ridiculous stories about ghosts and stuff..."** _Do not mention you're one of them..._

"Yeah..."

 **"So, I told Dad we should make a short cut through the cemetery, and pay our respects. After all, it's the Night of the Hallows... So, we and Sammy walked through it... We could hear the people whispering behind us, saying we were insane and stuff... But, it was a cool night and not just because of the weather..."**

"Yeah, I understand you..."

 **"Anyway, what we didn't know was that that particular cemetery was the home of a few confederated soldiers! Not only we found the graves of the people that fought, but-"**

"What, Lee? Were their weapons on the graves? Their descendants there...?"

 **"...we saw their ghosts?"**

"Ghosts?"

 **"Yep, their ghosts! Dressed all like confederated and stuff!"**

"That sounds...like a very unforgettable night" _More like a creepy night!_

 **"Anyway, they were kind of scared because they didn't know what time were they... When Dad saw it, he thought that Grandpa was pulling his leg on him, so it was up to me to ask what were they looking for... In the end, we just sat around them and spent the rest of the night sharing stories about the war and stuff..."**

"You and Sammy must have learnt a lot about the Civil War..."

 **"We don't have to worry... Because they promised us that we can go visit them anytime we want to know something... Or even scared! They are very lonely... Their families don't visit... though one of them doesn't have any family..."**

"Sounds a little lonely... Want some company sometimes?"

 **"Sammy comes with me whenever we want, but you're always welcome! They'll be happy to meet someone new, unless..."**

"Oh, yeah... I'm a yankee, sorry... They're not gonna like that..."

 **"You still want to talk to my sister?"**

"Sammy? Sure..."

 **"Right, I'll tell her to come..."**

 _What are you really really getting into, Benigno?! Yeah, Benigno! You're in troubles, mister!_

* * *

 **Well, from now on, and until December 31st (it'll be close one minute before January 1st in Argentina, mark your calendars) I'll have an open poll about which story will be next! Your options are the following (you can only vote ONCE PER CHAPTER):**

 **A-** Mate?! Ain't Australian, Buddy! **(HoO WereWolves AU - Canon, but mainly Octachel)**

 **B-** Sis/Bro, Your Shadow is Hot! **(HoO Bodyguards AU - Canon, mainly Percabeth and Jasper)**

 **C-** Mortals: Meet the In-Laws... **(Spin-off of Mortals: Meet... - Canon, focused on non and godly parents)**

 **D-** One Thousand And One Heroes **(HoO One Thousand And One Nights AU - Non-canon, MATURE, and Octachel)**

 **E-** All Over Again **(HoO reincarnate genderbent - Canon, daily Camp life)**

 **You can vote here, on my profile or on my other book, '** Comments Are Polls **'... I'll remind you of this on every chapter of every story I post this month... Remember, ONCE PER CHAPTER, meaning one vote by chapter...**


	8. Samantha Marie Zhang

**"Hi! I'm Sammy! Are you Benny? I like pandas bear! You like pandas bears?"** _Hyperactive much so far... And that hoodie with the shape of a panda makes it even more adorable and impossible to disagree with..._

"Hi, Sammy. Yes, I'm Benny. And, who doesn't like pandas bears?"

 **"True! Pandas bears and cute and cuddly!"**

"I wouldn't know... I never hugged one..."

 **"I didn't too... But Mommy says Daddy is like a huge nice panda bear! So, I guess hugging Daddy is like hugging a panda bear..."** _Child logic... Better not to argue about it..._

"Well, I never hugged your Daddy, but I believe you..."

 **"Of course! Why would you lie to me?"** _Child logic... I'm surrounded by child logic..._

"So, Sammy... Lee's been telling me-"

 **"Do you know how to say panda in Chinese? I do!"** _That's such a random question..._

"Um, no... Wanna teach me how?"

 **" _Xióngmāo_ "**

"I'm sorry, what?"

 **" _Xióng-māo_. Means ' _panda_ '... well, it has the word ' _cat_ ' in it, which I don't see much of it in them, but they're cute though!"** _Don't grown ups say you learn something everyday...? Here is the living proof..._

"So, Sammy... Lee told me about the ghosts of Hallowe'en-"

 **"They were so nice! A lot of people are afraid of ghosts, but they didn't hurt us... Besides, Daddy was with us, so I guess it was because of that too, cause Daddy is in the army and they knew that..."**

"Could be, but-"

 **"Bianca says you're a writer, is it true?"**

"Well, yes-"

 **"And that you are Ana's friend?"**

"You could say that-"

 **"Uncle Nico says you're trying to corrupt his baby... What's corrupt?"** _I thought he was starting to like me..._

"Um, means something bad... You should ask your Mom..."

 **"OK!"**

"So, do you have any stories to share with me?"

 **"Um, well... something happened last time I went to the mine... You know, I was with the school on a trip..."**

"How old were you then...?"

 **"Eh, five I think... I was little... I was with my teacher, Mr. Lang. He said he got the idea when I took some stones Daddy had given me when he was away... He said it was important that we know from where it come all the things that we used... So, we did a school trip to a mine! It was very interesting! But Mommy and Uncle Nico had already taken me to one, so it wasn't very interesting... But Mommy taught me to say nothing for respect, unless someone asks me..."**

"What does your Mommy do, Sammy?"

 **"Mommy works from home. I don't know what she does. She doesn't like to work away from us, especially if she knows Daddy is gonna be away... But Daddy hasn't been away in a loooong time!"**

"Alright, please continue..."

 **"Thank you! Um, where was I?"**

"You said the school trip to the mine wasn't interesting..."

 **"Oh, yeah! Well, we met a miner, with the gear and stuff! Super cool! He was telling us about the basic mining thing, how to lift the pickaxe and stuff... After a while of teaching us, he left us to pick around a place in the mine! And he said that the things we found, we could take them to polish and see how they work on them! But..."**

"But what, Sammy...?"

 **"Well, I kind of wondered away... No one noticed, because everyone was sooo busy looking for stones and stuff... I knew that there weren't any stones around, so I went somewhere else to search for the cutest stones! I was planning on giving them to my Uncle Nico, so he could take them and make a gift to Mommy! But, I didn't find anything..."**

"That's too bad... Sounds like a nice gesture..."

 **"But, I did found something! At first, I thought it were some animals that could be hiding inside... When I saw better, I saw bones, _yuck_!"**

"Bones... Like a skeleton?"

 **"Many skeletons! Like 10! And they moved around!"** _They did what?!_

"They... _moved_?"

 **"Yeah, they were picking around the cave, making soo much noise! We didn't notice before, because we thought it was noise made by the miners or some machine... And we couldn't hear them now, because all of my class mates were making noise... We were a loudly bunch... Anyway, when they saw me, they attacked me!"**

"Why?"

 **"I don't know, is not like I had time to ask them when I saw the pick coming my way!"** _Jeez, calm down, girl..._

"You're right, I'm sorry... Please, continue"

 **"So, when they saw me and ran my way, I screamed and covered my eyes to see the impact, but! They suddenly stopped because there was a wall between them and me! A wall of stone! I didn't know from where that came from! I was super scared so, I began to ran back to my group, but I saw some of the skeletons making their way to me. I kept running, because it seemed the cave's entrance was too far away... I felt like I run for hours!"**

"Must have been the adrenaline..."

 **"Mommy said the same... The funny part of all that is that no one heard me screaming or making noise inside the cave! I was soo scared because one of them grabbed my ankle and was dragging me inside again... But! I managed to drag myself to the entrance of the cave. The second the sun touched the skeleton, they began screaming and boiling, like if the sun hurt them... So I just sat there, watching them boil and fade away..."**

"You were lucky, Sammy..."

 **"Uncle Nico said the same... He also explained me that those skeletons were probably cursed and they were waiting for someone to pass their curse... I bet that there were some miners that died inside and it was the curse's fault!"**

"That sounds... probable... Thank you for sharing your story"

 **"You're welcome! It was nice that someone else hear it... My cousins say it's always the same..."**

"Well, I'm new, somehow..."

 **"Oh, I know! I'll tell Zoë to come tell you her park adventure!"**

 _And here I was thinking Nico di Angelo liked me already... Looks like I'll be working triple hours..._

* * *

 **Well, from now on, and until December 31st (it'll be close one minute before January 1st in Argentina, mark your calendars) I'll have an open poll about which story will be next! Your options are the following (you can only vote ONCE PER CHAPTER):**

 **A-** Mate?! Ain't Australian, Buddy! **(HoO WereWolves AU - Canon, but mainly Octachel)**

 **B-** Sis/Bro, Your Shadow is Hot! **(HoO Bodyguards AU - Canon, mainly Percabeth and Jasper)**

 **C-** Mortals: Meet the In-Laws... **(Spin-off of Mortals: Meet... - Canon, focused on non and godly parents)**

 **D-** One Thousand And One Heroes **(HoO One Thousand And One Nights AU - Non-canon, MATURE, and Octachel)**

 **E-** All Over Again **(HoO reincarnate genderbent - Canon, daily Camp life)**

 **You can vote here, on my profile or on my other book, '** Comments Are Polls **'... I'll remind you of this on every chapter of every story I post this month... Remember, ONCE PER CHAPTER, meaning one vote by chapter...**


	9. Zoë Esperanza Valdez

**"Hello, I'm Zoë..."**

"Benny, please sit down... You look like you'd run a marathon..."

 **"I've been trying to keep my brother of grabbing things and make a giant machine... It's not an easy task..."**

"Your parents don't help much?" _Poor girl, having to control her brother and her parents aren't helping her..._

 **"That's because Mamá has to do the same thing with my Papá... I honestly think someone thought making Samuel _look_ and _think_ like Papá was a cruel joke..."** _Oh... That makes more sense..._

"That makes more sense..."

 **"Anyway, Sammy told me you had something to ask me...?"**

"Well, I somehow wanted to ask you about a story that you could help me with-I'm a writer, you know-but Sammy has the impression you have the perfect story for me, as she started saying something about the park or something like that..."

 **"Oh, yeah... It's not a pretty story..."** _How can I make her talk and doesn't feel threaten...?_

"What did the guys told you about me..?" _Distract her, cause it's nothing comes to mind..._

 **"Charlie and Sammy were saying you were super cool and Luke was saying so many things about you, my cousin Silena had to grab him and send him with his parents, cause Aunt Annabeth is not one very forgiving about swears and stuff..."** _Wow, he has a bigger problem about me that I thought..._

"It was never my intention that Luke doesn't like me..."

 **"Well, I think he made a fool of himself, as Ana heard everything he said... I'm not sure she will forgive him any time soon..."**

"Alright, what about you?"

 **"I'm ten! I can't think of boys like that! Besides, Papá said I can't have a boyfriend until I'm 30!"** _Cute little child..._

"I guess your Papá overreacts a little..."

 **"That's what Uncle Jason always says... Anyway, I don't like boys yet..."** _Maybe, she doesn't like boy at all...? Possibilities, possibilities..._

"Whatever you say... Just tell me the park story, the one had Sammy so excited..."

 **"It's not exciting... I was hurt very bad and no one can see that... They think it was so coil, but I don't think so..."**

"Zoë, you can tell me... I promise I won't say anything about the story, just asking questions like ' _What happened later_ ' or ' _Why you did that_ '..."

 **"Thanks... Grown ups don't understand it... I don't care what Luke says, you're cool!"**

"Um, thanks..." _You cannot blush for the complement of a ten-year-old! You're like fifteen years her senior, you fool! And you're dating her cousin!_

 **"OK, so the story began like any other day... Except that my class had a field trip to the park and I was very excited. I somehow like the park better than staying indoors all day... You can do so many things there, like running or playing or even laying around on the grass doing nothing! That's my favorite part, especially since my Mamá like to go out like me..."**

"Was she there with you this time?"

 **"No that time... Samuel had been sick all week and Mamá stayed so he could recovered. Honestly, I don't envy her, because he's sooo greedy when he gets sick..."**

"So, um... what happened in the park?"

 **"Oh, sorry! Off tracks! Anyway, my class decided to have a quiet, normal picnic at the park... It was all nice, but the kids all wanted to play around, and all I wanted to do was to relax under the trees and have a nap... Samuel's coughing had kept me awake all night... But, somehow, they convinced me to play hide-and-seek around the bushes of the trees. Luckily for me, I was hiding instead of seeking that time..."**

"Please, go on..."

 **"I had chosen a very hidden spot and it was a little away from the group, which could give me some privacy to lay down on the grass until someone found me... Sounded like the perfect plan, but I had heard someone growling at me from behind the bushes... At first, I thought it was some kind of dog... I wished it was a dog..."**

"What was it, then?"

 **"At the time, I didn't know it yet... All I kept hearing was a growl and, for a second, I thought it were my classmates, pulling a prank on me. I told them to stop, but I didn't hear laughs or giggles, nothing... Only the growl and the rustling of the bushes... I tried to calm down and think that, maybe was a stray dog, you know...?"**

"Zoë, if you're uncomfrotable..."

 **"No, it's OK... Anyway, I stayed in my place, trying to think what could be when the monster came out of the bushes, still growling at me. It was a manticore, the biggest I've seen before-not that I have seen one before-but I've seen drawings and heard tales about it... I just never thought it could happen to me, to actually see one, you know..."**

"The manticore is the one with human head, right? Just checking, as I confuse it with the quimera..."

 **"Yeah, that one... Its fangs were growling at me and I was really scared. I couldn't scream for help, because someone else could be hurt or even killed while trying to help me... So, I stood still as I could and, slowly, walked backwards from where I came from. But with every step I did, the monster only growled more and more. Luckily I had managed to grab some piece of hollow tree trunk to defend myself..."**

"What happened later?"

 **"The- the monster jumped on me, knocking me down... I- I managed to hit him with the tree trunk, so he would leave me alone... He- he did, but he had scratch me before that... It- it hurt so badly..."**

"Hey, it's OK... You don't have to tell me the end, alright?"

 **"Th-thank you... I don't like to tell that story, you know..."**

"Not a problem... You think maybe your brother would lie to talk to me?"

 **"I- I can ask..."**

 _Great God, what that kid suffered shouldn't be suffered by anyone... Maybe I'll build a garden in the house for them to visit me..._

* * *

 **ENDS THIS SATURDAY!**

 **I'll have an open poll about which story will be next! Your options are the following (you can only vote ONCE PER CHAPTER):**

 **A-** Mate?! Ain't Australian, Buddy! **(HoO WereWolves AU - Canon, but mainly Octachel)**

 **B-** Sis/Bro, Your Shadow is Hot! **(HoO Bodyguards AU - Canon, mainly Percabeth and Jasper)**

 **C-** Mortals: Meet the In-Laws... **(Spin-off of Mortals: Meet... - Canon, focused on non and godly parents)**

 **D-** One Thousand And One Heroes **(HoO One Thousand And One Nights AU - Non-canon, MATURE, and Octachel)**

 **E-** All Over Again **(HoO reincarnate genderbent - Canon, daily Camp life)**

 **You can vote here, on my profile or on my other book, '** Comments Are Polls **'... I'll remind you of this on every chapter of every story I post this month... Remember, ONCE PER CHAPTER, meaning one vote by chapter...**


	10. Samuel Tulio Valdez

"Hello, Sam, right?"

 **"Actually, is Samuel, but yeah..."**

"You don't like the nickname ' _Sam_ ', do you?"

 **"It's more a confusion thing... Sammy and I are tired of turning our heads around whenever someone says ' _Sam_ ', so I decided to use my full name..."**

"Besides, the name Samuel is not very popular..." _How many people you know that decide to show up their real name..?_

 **"Yeah!"**

"So, you're Zoë's younger brother?"

 **"Yep!"**

"I wanted to ask you- what are you doing?"

 **"I'm building a small helicopter, see?!"** _Out of straws and clips?!_

"Wow, it's great!"

 **"Yeah, and it flies too! Wanna see?"** _That thing could never fly..._

"Yeah, sure... Why not?"

 **"Yes!"** _OK, it would need some kind of slingshot to make it fly, plus some wind to move the helices- Oh, look at that... Is actually flying with no wind..._

"That was very good, Samuel..." _You have no words to describe that and the only thing that comes to your mind is saying 'very good'?! That was magnificent, to say the least!_

 **"It was nothing... Papá could do it before me... He taught me the trick!"** _Oh... Either way, magnificent!_

"It was a very good one... Now, you know why your sister told you to come here, to see me?"

 **"Not exactly... She said I should come here before breaking anything..."**

"Oh... Well, I'm writing a book and I was wondering if you could inspire my imagination with a story of yours..."

 **"Well, I have one... But I'm not sure I'm suppose to tell you..."** _This is getting interesting..._

"And, why you're not sure you're suppose to tell me? If you think I'd go and tell on you..."

 **"No... Mamá and Papá already know what happened... But I don't know if I'm allowed to tell you..."** _It's the first time someone needs to ask for permission... What will he tell me?_

"You wanna go and ask? I can wait..."

 **"Thank you!"** _There he goes sprinting away... Now that I think about it, all these kids gave me stories gathered around mythology or something... But they didn't sound made up in the spot, more like if they lived it... But that's impossible, right? I mean, there's no suck thing as mosters, though I could disagree on Mrs. Connelly, the Literature Dean... Ah! Here he comes back..._

"So, you got permission?"

 **"Yeah! Everyone say so! But you have to promise not to mock me!"**

"Samuel, how could I mock you?"

 **"You'll see... Once upon a time, Papá was invited to this cool and big ceremony where all the good inventors can exhibit their new ideas and get sponsors or patents. That year, Papá let me go with him, because I wanted to go since forever and I was so excited and Mamá said it was OK, so we went there! It was in San Fransisco, so Mamá and Zoë came too to visit Aunt Reyna and Uncle Frank and Aunt Hazel- well, to visit the family!"**

"You remember the name of the ceremony?"

 **"No... It's important?"**

"No, never mind..."

 **"So, when I was helping Papá to build his exhibition, I saw that a few of the contestants were staring at Papá, like if they were thinking on eating him... I didn't like it, but I couldn't tell him, because he was talking to someone who had confused the stand and wanted us to move from our place. Papá was making an scandal, so I didn't want to bother him..."**

"OK... Tell me more about those contestants..."

 **"OK! Once I finished making the stand, cause Papá was not helping much, I went to get closer to those contestants that were watching him funny and stuff... I wanted to tell them to stop staring, that it was rude and that we were better inventors than them, when I noticed something different in them..."**

"What was that different thing, Samuel...?"

 **"Well, their skin was some kind of pale blue... I thought they had painted themselves, like that bald group that paint themselves of blue, to catch the people's attention... But, people weren't looking at them, I must have been the only one... I thought I was being tricked by some light when one of them turned his head around and I knew I wasn't tricked or dreaming..."**

"What did you saw?"

 **"Well, on the side of his neck, I saw some cuts that opened and closed, like gills on a fish-Uncle Percy taught me that one. They didn't look connected to any device or anything, because by then, I thought they were presenting some kind of costume device for Hallowe'en and events, you know? But... What convinced me were the scaly-mermaid-type of ears..."**

"I never heard of anything like it..."

 **"They aren't technically mermaids, those were Telekhines, some rare forgers that like to mix crafting with dark magic... I guessed that they were there to steal some ideas or to ' _boast their egos_ ', like Papá said to me later... Not that they were good enough, Papá was better-"**

"Samuel..."

 **"Oh, off tracks... Sorry! Anyway, since Papá was busy, it was up to me to defeat the monsters... Luckily for me, they weren't paying attention, as they were boasting between each other that they were the best forgers in town and that they were going to get the prize back home and show those ' _giant one-eyed bullies_ ' who they were..."**

"How did you defeat them?"

 **"... Promise not to mock me?"**

"I already promised you that I won't..."

 **"Well, I grabbed a few scrap metal that was around, a battery and a few screws and I made a, um... a exploding duck?"**

"What's an exploding duck?"

 **"You know those toys, that have a handle that you have to turn so they would race?"**

"Old toys, but yeah..."

"Instead of a car, think of a duck... but with a small bomb inside..." _How is this kid here?! How-? Never mind, you_ don't _wanna know!_

"Everyone was safe then, right?"

 **"Yep! Papá said I was a hero!"**

"You were... Thank you for sharing... Know any of your cousins that would want to talk with me?"

 **"Maybe Rose or Morgana... I'll go ask them!"**

 _Why do I feel that I got myself into a bigger mess that I thought...?_


	11. Rose Stoll

"Hi, are you Rose or Morgana?"

 **"I'm Rose... Why you thought I was Morgana?"**

"Samuel said, and I'll quote 'Rose or Morgana'..."

 **"For future references, I'm six years older than Morgana... Though a lot think we're siblings..."**

"You're not?"

 **"Morgana is my cousin. She's Uncle Connor's daughter... He's Dad younger sibling... Technically, I'm only related to far away with everyone, but with Morgana is more sibling-bond like..."**

"I wanted to ask about it, but I feel I'll get myself in a mess... How is everyone related here..?"

 **"Well, I'm directly related to Silena, as Uncle Chris is Dad's stepbrother... Also, to the twins Kwan and Denzel and their younger sister, Lorelei, cause Aunt Miranda is Mom's stepsister... Of course, Morgana... I'm long related with Uncle Frank and Uncle Percy through Aunt Clarisse and Uncle Sherman, which makes me a long-long related with Sophia, cause that's Aunt Annabeth's stepbrother and also Zoë and Samuel, cause Aunt Nyssa, Sophia's mom is Uncle Leo's stepsister..."**

"I might need a family tree and several lines to understand it... Thanks anyway..."

 **"Yeah... It's my summer project this year..."**

"Alright, so as you know-or not-I've been listening to some stories for my next book..."

"Yeah... Sammy and Charlie are boasting about you..."

"You think I made a good impression on them?"

 **"I think they will buy your book, even if they're not allow to read it..."**

"Wow, um... Thanks..."

 **"Also, I've been reading yours... Uncle Nico has a copy of your book and I have to say it's very interesting... You really went through that?"**

"Um, well... Sort of, you see we weren't planning on being there when that happened..."

 **"Must have been terrifying..."**

"It wasn't that much terrifying... I was more afraid of what her parents were going to say when they found out!"

 **"It wasn't your fault..."**

"Yeah, well... How about you?"

 **"Well, my story isn't as spectacular as yours nor exciting-actually, Dad and Uncle Connor say it was just a scare-but it did involve some kind of death... I will explain, of course..."**

"I know you will... Wouldn't want to keep me in the dark, would you?"

 **"Not that kind of girl..."**

"Alright, whenever you're ready..."

 **"This happened like, six years ago... It was summer and both Mom and Dad were busy, I don't remember exactly doing what, but I ended up being shipped to my Grandpa Daniel's farm, down in Alabama. Its a beautiful place and Grandpa Daniel-or Grandpa Dan, like he likes to be call-is an excellent teacher... He turns you into a farm lover in no time, even when you're a city person through and through!"**

"Sounds like a great man..."

 **"Of course he is. Anyway, that summer in particular, I wasn't very eager to go to the farm. Mom takes me there every summer, but that in particular, I don't remember really why I was upset or-no, I remembered! It was about a stupid flower that I was taking care of... I had put a lot of effort and love and the flower simply died... I was upset cause I didn't have the plant touch, like Mom or Aunt Miranda..."**

"Don't feel bad about it... I once had a cactus and I let it died accidentally... Some people are not cut out to be plant-friendly..."

 **"Dad gave me the same speech, although I think he was hoping I was more seduced by the art of pranking now that I couldn't handle the plants... Mom was upset, but understood that not everyone was going to be like her and she accepted that... All I wanted to do was turn around and cry in my room, but Grandpa Dan didn't allow it. He said it wasn't me or the plant, but the environment... That I'd have better luck in the farm..."**

"Was he right?"

 **"In some way, though technically it wasn't my fault... Anyway, Grandpa Dan had this beautiful flower garden, away from the crops and animals his farm had. It was his present, allow with Grandma Demeter, to me when I was born... Every year I grow, he adds another type of flower... The garden is huge, by the way... There are roses and daisies and jasmines and dandelions-he must be the only one growing dandelions on purpose..."**

"Aren't dandelions weeds?"

 **"Yes, and that was kind of the problem. Not the dandelions, but the weeds, that were growing wildly around the garden... Grandpa Dan tried every trick he knew to get rid of them, but nothing worked... He told me, maybe because it was my garden, I could have more luck than him... For days, I weeded out, not achieving anything, as they would regrow the next day, like if nothing had happened..."**

"Must have been tiring..."

 **"Oh, but I found the solution! Or, should I say the problem... One morning, I woke up earlier than normal and I went to the garden... I think I had some kind of epiphany or a dream about the weeds, cause the next thing I know, the weeds were giggling and mumbling between themselves. Of course, a normal person would think I was crazy, but after hearing what Uncles Percy and Frank and Aunt Hazel told me about weeds, it didn't surprised me at all... Of course, after hearing my cousins, you don't either..."**

"True..." _Didn't Lewis Carol said all the best people are mad?_

 **"After hearing a while, I figured out that I've been pulling the same weeds out for days! They simply reattached themselves to the ground! I was so furious, I didn't think about it and burned the garden competely. I heard the weeds' screams before put it out. Grandpa Dan found me later, crying next to the soil because I burned down his garden..."**

"Must have been tough, making that decision..."

 **"It was, but Grandpa wasn't as upset as I hoped him to be, because he shook my shoulder and showed me how the buds were regrowing in front of our eyes..."**

"Looks like you all needed a fresh start..."

 **"If you wanna know about fresh starts. You should talk to Morgana... Best story ever!"**

 _I hope I don't need one..._


	12. Extra-Parents' Take

"Dad, you have to talk to Benny! He's soooo cool! Well, not as cool as you, but same way!" Charlie Jackson was jumping around the room, where the families were drinking coffee or spending the time with their nieces and nephews. Percy, along with the rest of the men, couldn't help to chuckle at his younger son.

"He's not big deal" Luke, Charlie's older brother, argued "He's just trying to steal and copycat us-"

"Then, why you agreed to be the first one, if you knew what he was gonna do?" Bianca fired back at her older brother, raising an eyebrow. She wasn't the only girl waiting for Luke's answer, as Sapphire was paying close attention, since Thomas was the one talking to Benny at the moment. Also Silena was listening, along with two of the triplets, Divina and Eliana.

"You just want to make him look bad!" Rose smacked Luke's back head hard enough. The grown ups wanted to interfere, but the kids didn't allow it.

"Your damned ego is gonna make you end up alone, Luke..." Eliana warned him. She adored Benny, as he was a constant companion when Ana took care of her and her siblings. He was a nice guy "You're lucky Ana is with Uncle Will and Tio Nico in the kitchen or you will regret it..."

"What I don't understand is why are we telling him all our adventures..." Sophia pointed out, cleverly avoiding a fight "You think is a good idea...?"

"He sounds like an open-minded person..." Lee suggested, shrugging "Uncle Austin... What happened when you told Aunt Angie..?" Auntin Lake looked up from his seven-year-old daughter Solana and smirked, though his wife Angelina rolled her eyes.

"Well, she first laughed, before screaming at me..." Austin recalled, making everyone laugh, even Angelina "When I tried to stop her when she was leaving, she grabbed the first thing she could, that was a frying pan, and used it like some kind of weapon-"

"Why does everyone grab frying pans?!" Zoë pointed out, a little frustrated "Is like a fashion or something?!"

"Zoë" Calypos, her mother, warned her.

"Anyway, she kept screaming for a while before finally settling down... Wasn't easy after that..." Austin continued, like no one had interrupted.

"At least, you had a reaction..." Dylan said, making Reyna hung her head in shame "When Rey told me for the first time, I fainted..." Upon everyone's confused look, Dylan saw the need to explain "I rolled my eyes up and collapsed on the floor"

"Way to go, Dad..." Dante, his son, teased him, earning a gentle push from him. Soon, everyone was chuckling at it.

"Here comes Thomas..." Piper saw, looking how her son wasn't looking like he was sick "How was it, sweetie?" Thomas shrugged and made Luke roll his eyes.

"Please, he was probably a nuisance, asking the most stupid questions like, 'what happened to the person that was with you'?" Thomas half galred at his cousin, before replying.

"Actually, he was very nice... He wants to see Saph now..." Sapphire git up, all excited and went the direction her older brother just came of "And he asked me about you, Luke" Luke raised an eyebrow, confused and surprised "Aparently, he felt your hostility, cause he was wondering what did he do to you..."

"Who did what to who?" Came from the door, as Nico and Will walked in with plates of food and coffee, along with their adoptive daughter, Anastassia "How are the interviews going along?" she wondered, intrigued. Charlie, not noticing that his own brother was at the edge of being discovered, was the first one to answer.

"Benny is super cool! And he didn't think my story of the divers' ghosts was stupid!" he directed the last part to the rest of the family, glaring the only way a eight-year-old kid could do it. Of course, it didn't intimidated anyone except the younger ones.

"I'm glad you liked him, Charlie" Ana hugged him "Oh, and I don't think your story about the divers' ghosts is stupid..."

"I know! That's why I didn't glare at you"he explained, like. It was the most obvious thing in the world. Luke face palmed himself at his brother's innocence. Only he could pull it off.


	13. Morgana Stoll

**"Hi! I'm Morgana!"** _Wow, what a colorful hair..._

"I'm Benny... Wanna sit down?"

 **"Thank you, I was sitting on the floor... Uncle Nico and Will's house doesn't have many chairs or couches..."**

"No problem... May I ask, why your hair looks like a rainbow?"

 **"Oh, don't worry! Everyone asks me that questions! You like it?"** _It's different and shocking..._

"It's lovely, though... Aren't you too young to be wearing color dye on your hair?"

 **"Yeah! Which is why is not color dye, silly! It's colored chalk!"** _Alright, I'm definitely impressed now!_

"Oh, that sounds even better! You take a shower and gone?"

 **"Yeah!"**

"What made you wanna colored your hair?"

 **"Mommy!"**

"Your Mom wanted you to colored your hair...?"

 **"No, silly! When Mommy was my age, more or less, she colored dyed her hair like mine... I saw it in some old pictured that she had and she looked beautiful! Anyway, she says that she cannot do it again, because her hair got ruined by it and now, not even magic can fix it to its previous state... She always mentions something about it..."**

"Let me guess, magic always comes with a cost?"

 **"Yeah, how did you know?!"** _Basic literature..._

"Because it's logic... Every action that we do has a reaction or consequence that balance what we do... You call it magic, I call it logic... some people call it karma..."

 **"Oh, now I understand it... And here I was always fighting when someone told me about karma! You explain it better than Daddy..."**

"Wow, um... Thanks, I guess..."

 **"No problem! Now, you wanna hear my story or not?"**

"Yeah, I do. Could you please tell me about it...?"

 **"It's a story full of mystery, drama, thrill and with a touch of comedy-"** _Is it me, or this girl is narrating like a pro?_

"Morgana, what you wanna do when you grow up?"

 **"Me? I wanna be working in the entertainment business, like Mom and Dad!"**

"What do they do for living?"

 **"They are especial effects designers and technics, why?"**

"Nothing, just confirming something... Please, go on..."

 **"This happened many years ago, when the world didn't know what were the consequences of knowing the daughter of the youngest of the Stolls-that's me!"**

"Oh, right... Your cousin told me about that..."

 **"Rose told you about my story?"** _How a ten-year-old girl can be scary?_

"No, she told me how you're related"

 **"Oh. Alright, so I'll just continue... To make the introduction shorter, this happened when I was in kindergarden. I was new to the class and everyone welcomed me very nice and stuff... The real challenge was when playtime was on. There was this girl, Liv the teacher called her, I think it was short for Olivia, but everyone called her Liv, even the kids... Anyway, this girl was very... odd"**

"Odd? Odd how?"

 **"Well, she was always staying on a corner of the room, hugging a teddy bear, not talking to anyone. I remember trying a few times, but she stayed in silence and quiet... The other kids always messed with her because she never complained or anything. But that day that I arrived, they went over the extreme and Liv couldn't take it anymore..."**

"Why? What happened?"

 **"The boys were specially mean with her, pulling her hair and her dress. Even more when I was around, though I always made them stop and helped Liv out. Liv always pushed me away, but the boys were afraid of me. Until Liv exploded-"**

"You mean, she screamed loudly?"

 **"No, she literally _exploded_. Her face became red and her ears were exuding steam, like a train. Our teacher was away, talking to another one, but she wasn't paying a lot of attention when Liv's head went through the air, away from her body! The boys were screaming and crying around, like big babies!"**

"What about you?"

 **"I stayed with her, especially after her head looked at me and frowned. Yeah, the head was acting like if it was still attached to the body! A few girls fainted at the beginning of this and more than one boy had an accident when watching that... I knew I had to help her, so I tried my best and pulled out a book that I took from Mommy..."**

"What was the book about?"

 **"It was Mommy's personal spell book and I wasn't suppose to have it, but looking back, we all were glad I had it, because I could reattached the head to the body, like nothing happened! Of course, it was kind of hard at the beginning, because I never had tried my magic! Much less on someone else! Mommy and Daddy don't allow me to hurt others and I always try to keep my powers into check, but this was an emergency!"**

"Of course! Wait, it was this why you mentioned that about magic having consequences?"

 **"The magic I used could had killed me or left me in some kind of coma... Luckily, I was fine afterwards, though I think I fainted after doing the spell... Anyway, when I did the spell, I noticed that someone was casting another spell on Liv, like manipulating her... When I was conscious again, I asked her about that and she told me that strange things happen to her and no one believed her! She was magic, like me!"**

"Wow, must be nice to found someone like you!"

 **"Yeah, but it was also sad... I didn't know that was Liv's last day in kindergarden, because their parents were moving away..."**

"I'm sorry to hear that..."

 **"The funny thing is that no one could remember Liv after she crossed the door... It was like if I had released her from something..."**

"Wait, you're telling me that you think Liv was a ghost? Why would it haunt a kindergarden?"

 **"I asked Mommy the same, but she couldn't give me any answers... I tried to ask Grandmother about it, but she's always busy... I'm trying to convince Uncle Nico to let me meet with one of his sisters! Maybe she can help..."**

"Well, good luck on your quest-"

 **"You must be boring... I know! I'm gonna tell Silena to come and tell her grown up story!"**

 _Who said I was bored?!_


	14. SOMEONES IS PRETENDING TO BE ME

**NOT A DRILL!**

 **ATTENTION!**

 **ATTENTION!**

 **SOMEONE IS PRETENDING TO BE ME AND COPYING MY STORIES!**

 **I REPEAT, THIS IS NO DRILL!**

 **mtruyen . top/d oc-truy en/ story/ 16396430 -morta ls-m eet .ht ml**

 **SOMEONE IS COPYING MY STORIES WITHOUT MY PERMISSION, ALONG WITH -blue-cookies- COVER!**

 **PEOPLE, DESTROY THEM!**


	15. Silena Marie Rodriguez

"Hello, you must be Silena"

 **"And you're Benny... Now that introductions are over, I wanna say thank you"** _OK, that was unexpected..._

"Um, you're welcome...? Excuse me, but thank you for what?"

 **"Isn't it obvious?"** _Not for me..._

"Eh, no. Honestly, no"

 **"Well, I was saying thank you simply because I was growing tired of being with the family out there... I mean, I love them and everything, but sometimes they don't know where to place me, either with the grown ups or with the kids... Luke and the triplets don't have that problem, as they are sure were they wanna spend their time, but with me..."**

"I assume you're the first born if the bunch, right?"

 **"If we don't count Ana's adoption, then yes. I'm the first born of the bunch... And the fact that I'm completely different of who my parents are makes it difficult for me to pick sides..."**

"Well, to be honest, when I was nineteen, I wasn't sure of who I was... Half the time I was lazying around at my dorm, while the other part of the time I was studying... Difficult times..."

 **"That's one of the most difficult things as well... Mom wants me to follow her steps in the army or something related and Dad wants me to do whatever I want, which is hard to choose..."**

"What you like to do?"

 **"That's the thing, that I don't know what to do with my life... I was considering doing internship with the family, to see what I like... Is very difficult for me..."**

"Silena, let me tell you a secret that most teenagers know and parents tend to ignore... we don't know what we want, despite what everyone believes. Parents wants what's best for us, but they forget that sometimes is not easy for us to choose... I'm not saying that you should take the first job offer you get or even to take a year to find out what you want, but keep your options open"

 **"Would you mind telling that to my parents?"**

"Could I find myself in risk of being hurt in anyway?"

 **"..."** _By her silence, I guess is a yes. A big fat yes._

"Well, let's forget about that for a minute, alright? Oh, and I'm sure that Ana said this before, but I'm always willing to listen, so you can come to me, even if you want to work in this world to see if you like it..."

 **"I- I appreciate the offer, thanks"**

"No problem! Now, where were we?"

 **"I believe you were going to ask me about my story..."**

"Your story, of course! Well what can you tell me about it?"

 **"It will sound like a typical teenager story... It happened when I was going out with a couple of friends... For some reason, I was always different from other girls. Mom named me after a friend of hers that passed away, saying that I look a lot like her... Dad normally jokes saying that I'm too proper to be like my namesake..."**

"Was she always getting in trouble or having different boyfriends every weekend?"

 **"No... Actually, she loved to be the center of attention and, as far as I know, she had one boyfriend, who sadly passed away as well... In which case, I'm the total opposite of her, because I like to be quiet and I still don't have a boyfriend, but that's not a problem for me now... Anyway, a couple of friends roped me into going dancing and, unfortunately, I couldn't back out"**

"May I ask why not? Other than the fact that you don't seem to like clubbing..."

 **"That, and the fact that I had agreed without knowing what they had planned... You know, when they tell you that we're going out, but they say 'it's a surprise' and you cannot wait to find out to see it you regret it or not? That kind of thing happened... My first should had been when they criticized my outfit... They were all wearing short shorts or dresses and I was wearing leggings"**

"Ana dresses the same way, and you won't hear me complain..."

 **"Thanks. Anyway, we arrived to the club and, immediately, I designated myself as the driver. Which could give me an opportunity to avoid alcohol but the disadvantage of have to wait the rest of the girls... I could had lived with that, if what happened hadn't happened..."**

"What was that?"

 **"Around midnight, my friends were already wasted... _badly_ wasted, they were bumping around people and giggling... Seriously, it was a little pathetic to see from the bar how their inhibitions were lowering themselves until they were practically none existent. They were dancing together as a group when the problems started to appear... Well, it wasn't a trouble _per se_ , but like an annoyance thing..."**

"Is still a problem"

 **"True. This guy started to get closer to the girls and well, the girls wanted nothing to do with him. They pushed him back and away from them all the time. They were drunk, but at least recognized that the guy wasn't giving up. One by one, they joined me by the bar and the guy had the nerve of following them too! I mean, what's with that!"**

"Creepy..."

 **"Wait until you hear the rest... The guy walked to us and started to flirt with us girls, who weren't even paying attention. Soon, another one joined the first one, and I feared they would get a little aggressive. As I was the sober one, I stood between them and us and threatened them to kick their body till next Sunday, when we had another one, saving the day..."**

"So, a guy came to your rescue?"

 **"Oh, I forgot the most important detail of it! Those weren't guys, were _fauns_! Fauns stalk they- well, the point is that they don't get hints and stuff... Luckily, and before I got all violent, a _satyr_ came to our rescue-"**

"Aren't they the same? Fauns and satyrs?"

 **"Yes and no. Long story for another day... To make it shorter, I've never seen a satyr scolding a faun before, which was a hilarious way to finish the night... unless you count the puking girls once we arrived home..."**

"Sounds like a good way to never drink again..."

 **"Defenitely. I always scare the younger ones with fauns and stuff, is fun! Oh, and you know who has a fun story? Solana, let me get the youngest of the bunch"**

 _Should I be more careful when drinking...?_

* * *

 _pg/SilverHuntresses/posts/_


	16. Solana Lake

**"Hi..."**

"Hello, sweetie. I'm Benny" _God, she's so shy and cute and young! ... No one will know about that reaction ever!_

 **"Solana..."**

"What a unique name... Tell me, how old are you?"

 **"Seven... You?"** _And she even uses her hands, how that cannot be cute?!_

"I'm twenty-six-"

 **"You're old! Like Daddy!"** _OK! We're making progress..._

"I'm not that old... Am I?" _Great, now she's giggling..._

 **"Yes, you are! Mommy says that anyone older than me is old like Daddy... Daddy don't think is funny..."**

"Maybe because your Daddy doesn't think he's old..."

 **"Oh... Should I go tell him?"** _I love how they ask me a question and rush away to get an answer... At least, they were raised to be polite... I wonder what are they thinking about me- oh, here she comes again... At least, she's smiling..._

"And, how did it go?"

 **"Daddy was happy that I said he is not old..."**

"Besides, between us, I think the old one here is your Uncle Chris... That beard makes him look older..." _Here goes again the giggles..._

 **"He says is because Aunt Clarisse likes hairy men... I think is because he wants to look older!"**

"Those are very good reasons... You know, I once tried to grew a beard... Your cousin Ana said I looked like a mountain troll..."

 **"Yuck! That's ugly and dirty!"**

"She said the same thing!" _OK, you're getting her comfortable enough, try to make her talk about her story..._

 **"Daddy don't have a beard... He says Mommy don't like how he pricks her face by accident... Grandpa Apollo don't have beard too!"**

"He hates to prick people by accident too?"

 **"No. He says it's because he don't look cool with one"**

"But, how old is he?"

 **"I dunno... Ancient?"** _Granted, she's talking about her granfather... Everyone that old should be ancient for her..._

"Alright, you know why you're talking to me?"

 **"Bianca and Sammy and Sapphire say they told you their stories and that we should help you... Luke don't like you, but I don't see why, you're nice... Saph says I'll know when I'm older..."** _Now, I can say with no judgement that Luke hates my guts... Maybe Sapphire was right..._

"You have a story you want to tell me? You don't have to, you know..."

 **"Have you ever play ' _side and seek_ '?"** _That's a random change of topic..._

"Um, when I was your age, I did..."

 **"That's the coolest game ever! I like to hide, because everyone needs to look out for me, because they want me... Seeking is not fun, because people leave..."** _Hold on, is she telling me she's bullied? Maybe I should speak with her parents later..._

"Wanna play hide and seek with me when I finish?"

 **"Can I seek with you?"**

"We can seek in teams, if you want... We tell Ana to join us, what do you think..?"

 **"That's so fun!"** _Alright, happy girl is back... Back to the story..._

"So, want to tell me your story?"

 **"Oops!"**

"No worries, you tell me your story..."

 **"Mommy and Daddy went out, I think for dinner... They wanted to take me with them, but it was a boring party with old people and stuff... Even Aunt Rachel was going and she said it wasn't fun! So, I needed a nanny and Grandpa Apollo came over to take care of me... But, Daddy didn't look happy, he looked angry..."**

"Why you think he was like that?"

 **"I think Daddy didn't trust Grandpa Apollo... When Mommy and Daddy left, Grandpa Apollo grabbed me and took me to his home... His home is big and yellow, it's bright, like the sun! He told me that he and I were going to play a game, we were gonna play hide and seek with a couple of his friends..."**

"What kind of friends?"

 **"Grandpa Apollo called them Muses... Said they inspire everyone, even you! They gave people ideas and all that kind of things! But, I don't like them... They're always laughing and playing around... They were playing so much, Grandpa Apollo lost them and we had to find them... It was no fun!"**

"Why it was no fun, Solana?"

 **"They escaped Grandpa Apollo's home and we had to look for them around the city! It was dangerous and Grandpa Apollo was angry at them... When we found them, they were in different places and they wanted Grandpa Apollo to join them and forget me... Grandpa Apollo threaten them and they came back..."**

"Nothing happened to you, right?"

 **"No. When Daddy and Mommy came home, I was still awake. Daddy was angry at Grandpa Apollo and was shouting at him. I told Mommy what we did and she was angry too, but not at me, she promised... I know she talked to Daddy about it and Daddy told Grandpa Apollo, but I don't know what happened after I went to bed..."**

"Looks like your parents love you very much..."

 **"Yeah, they do. Mommy and Daddy always stay with me and, if they have to go out, one always stays... Or, I stay with Tio Nico and Uncle Will!"**

"You like your Uncles, uh?"

 **"Uncle Will sings the best lullabies ever! He sings better than Daddy, but I'm not suppose to say that because Daddy can be sad about it... You cannot say it!"**

"I promise I won't say anything to him!"

 **"You're a good guy... Maybe, I can tell Daddy I can stay with you too!"** _Please, God... Don't give Ana or any grown up in the other room ideas about it..._

"We'll see about it, alright?"

 **"Alright! Wanna meet the twins?"**

"Which twins?"

 **"Kwan and Denzel..."**

"Oh, yeah, why not..?"

 _Does all this means I'm being accepted or not...?_

* * *

 _pg/SilverHuntresses/posts/_


	17. Kwan & Denzel Yang

"Hello, I'm-"

 **K: "We know who you are, pretty boy..."**

 **D: "Thought we were gonna be neutral, not ' _good cop, bad cop_ '... Have you been reading Dad's reports again? Mom will kill you if you did..."**

 **K: "She won't find out by me? Will you tell her?"**

 **D: "Stop threatening me, Kwan. Just because you're seconds older than me doesn't give you the right to boss me around..."**

"I'll have to assume you're Denzel then, right?"

 **D: "I am, and I apologize for that... For some reason, my twin believes that he needs to be braver than he is..."**

 **K: "What is that suppose to mean?!"**

 **D: "That I have to knock you from your pedestal every once in a while, so your ego doesn't turn as big as your stomach!"**

 **K: "I'm gonna give the beat up-"**

"Um, guys! Seriously?" _OK, double glare is not what I had in mind..._

 **K: "I wouldn't get too comfortable if I were you, pretty boy-"**

 **D: "Stop it, before I tell Uncle Percy about this... You better believe I will..."** _Looks like Uncle Percy is more scary than Mom and Dad..._

"So, guys... Have anything interesting to share with me?"

 **D: "To be honest, I have no idea what you call ' _interesting_ '..."**

"Fair enough... I was wondering if you had any story that was out of the ordinary to give me a little inspiration for my upcoming book-"

 **K: "And we won't get paid for it?"**

 **D: "Kwan!"**

 **K: "Shut up, Denzel, you're sounding like Mom every time you open your mouth!"**

 **D: "He's not gonna pay us for this... He's using us as ' _inspiration_ ', not autobiography!"**

 **K: "He should-"**

 **D: "Nothing! Now, either you shut up your comments or leave and I'll tell the story!"**

 **K: "Fine!"** _And, Elvis has left the building..._

 **D: "I'm sorry about that, he... Well, he idolizes Luke for some reason and you're the bad guy..."**

"I feel I should be apologizing for the argument... I never meant for that to happen..."

 **D: "We argue once a day, it's common for us not to speak for a day and the next morning, we're partners in crime again..."**

"That's not healthy... Again, I wouldn't know, I don't have siblings..."

 **D: "I appreciate it... But, don't worry... Probably by now, Mom already grounded him... He cannot lie to save his life... He's not consistent..."**

"Thanks, but I'd rather speak to your Mom when this is over..."

 **D: "Be my guest, Mom won't be blaming you, because she knows Kwan has a temper... She guesses that he took it from Dad when he was younger..."**

"Your parents argue a lot?"

 **D: "Not a lot, only about important things... And, well... specially about my sister, Lorelei... She, she was very sick when she was born..."**

"Sorry, it was not my intention to bring back bad memories... Please, I apologize..."

 **D: "Thanks, but she's better now. Cured, even... But, Mom and Dad used to take care a lot of her and Kwan resented it a little... I understood quicker than him, which is why I'm Lorelei's favorite..."**

"I'll be sure to mention it, if she's up to talk to me..."

 **D: "She will, don't worry... Now, onto the story?"**

"Please, I'll try not to interrupt-" _Look what the cat dragged back..._

 **K: "I apologize for my outburst, it was uncalled for and unnecessary..."** _Looks like someone had been pegged down with humility..._

"Apology accepted, Kwan... Please, take a seat... Your brother was about to start the story..."

 **K: "Which one did you choose?"**

 **D: "Hermes' treasure hunt at home..."**

 **K: "That one is- alright..."** _Looks like he ate the humble pie as well... I have to meet his mother..._

 **D: "The story itself is boring, but since it happened, it's the most exciting thing that ever happened to us..."**

 **K: "It was summer break of our fifth grade at school and we were at home alone... Dad had to work and Mom took Lorelei to a, um... check up"**

 **D: "We were bored out of our minds when GreatUncle Hermes knocked on our door... He's-"**

"Silena, Rose and Morgana's grandfather, right?"

 **D: "The same one. Anyway, we were very surprised that he was visiting, because he wasn't related to us in anyway, so... why would he visit us?"**

 **K: "We threaten him so he could leave us alone. Uncle Chris told us several times that he had stolen from his own home, so we didn't want him to steal from us..."**

 **D: "I remember he laughed and promised to return everything he stole from Uncles Chris, Travis and Connor... Anyway, he told us that something of his was in our home and we had to look for it, as the thief had hidden it in our home... We thought, no way!"**

 **K: "Dad placed the most advance security in our home, so we knew no one had walked in... Which left us wondering if the object wasn't 'purposely' misplaced by the grown ups, because... things have no mind of their own!"**

"That's a logic point..."

 **D: "If you want logic, I'll bring Sophia next- ouch! Was a comment!"**

 **K: "Finish the story, now!"**

 **D: "Turns out the mysterious object that was taken from GreatUncle Hermes was his favorite sneakers. And I know what you're thinking, ' _a pair of sneakers?_ ', but yeah..."**

 **K: "Apparently, someone was playing a prank to him and decided to hide it in a place where he could never think of looking around first... Since we're not related, he'd never think of our place first..."**

 **D: "The sneakers were by the washing machine and were squeaky clean, as Mom confused them with a pair of ours and washed them... We never knew who placed them at home, but Dad was angry when he found out... Fortunately, we could avoid a catastrophe..."**

"Thanks for your time, guys... I'd like to see Sophia, if I could..."

 **D: "She'll have no problem with it..."**

 _I know I have no control... But I refuse to have twins!_

* * *

 _pg/SilverHuntresses/posts/_


	18. Sophia Pace

"Hello, you must be Sophia..."

 **"Pleased to meet you, Benny... Ana's been telling lots of things about you..."**

"Hope all good ones..."

 **"Oh, you're family now..."** _Family? Oh, wow..._

"Hope you don't mind me saying this, but you look remarkably like Luke, except your hair is brown..."

 **"Happens all the time, Dad and Aunt Annabeth are half siblings, so everyone thinks Luke and I are related as siblings too, but we're not. Mom and Uncle Percy would have a fit if they thought otherwise... Uncle Percy is very protective and, somehow, possessive of Aunt Annabeth..."**

"Sounds like he respects her very much..."

 **"He does. Which is why their relationship works... Mom and Dad had a less bumpy ride than them, though... But I liked it better"**

"Oh? How did your parents meet? Sorry, I know I should be asking you about your story, but you picked my curiosity"

 **"My fault then... Basically, Mom is a metal artist and, owed a shop with Uncle Will. When Uncle Will left the shop because of his residences, Mom took over and began a new partnership with Dad and Aunt Miranda's company-they do gardens, you know-and, one thing apparently lead to another one and, two months later, he asked her out!"**

"Sounds like a win-win to everyone, I believe"

 **"Oh, yeah! Dad is very much an intellectual, but never lets Mom forget he's lucky to be with her. Frankly, it's kind of sappy after a while, especially when Mom blushes like a schoolgirl!"**

"You are the one who looks like a schoolgirl, Sophia..."

 **"Because I'm fifteen, duh!"**

"Fair enough. Now, as interesting as your parents' story is, I'd like to know yours"

 **"Well, it happens when I was ten... You see, I was-am a very gifted person... I managed to complete my education by when I was ten and my parents were very proud about it. That summer, I was look at the prospect of going to college, but I wasn't sure what to study. Mom and Dad sat with me, with hundreds of pamphlets and we began to investigate"**

"Sounds like a very complicated task, especially at that age..."

 **"I didn't have many friends and my cousins were always there for me, supporting me, so I thought that maybe going to study wasn't going to be hard... We were running out of options, or at least, I was getting frustrated with not knowing what to study, when we got a visit from my Grandmother, Athena"**

"Athena? Your Grandmother is named Athena?"

 **"Yes, why?"**

"Nothing, I just found peculiar that everyone who mentioned their grandparents have names related with greek mythology..." Coincidence much? Or is a very strange family, not to mention big one...

 **"Greek orthodoxe, though I think Dad's Dad is atheist..."** _That could be the reason..._

"Makes sense... Sorry, please continue"

 **"Anyway, Grandmother Athena chatted with us and saw that I was struggling with my decision. It was obvious that she wanted to influence said decision, but Dad and Mom laid down the law that I'd be anything that I wanted to be. That, if I wanted to be a trash collector, I'd be the best damned one in the country..."**

"You're not one, right? Or at least not trying to be one?" _I mean, I understand the parents' positions, but I'd be happy if any child of mine was that, unless he/she could not do better by its own..._

 **"Of course not, Mom and Dad would kill me, but it was kind of funny to see Grandmother paling at the prospect. To save the embarrassment, Grandmother allowed me to visit her library, which is one of the biggest ones I have ever seen, even bigger than the Public Library! She has so many books, and many of them are on how to do things..."**

"Sounds what you were looking for"

 **"Exactly. So, I went to visit it and when I arrived there, she warned me that do not treat the books like trash or there would be consequences. I remember I looked at her like if she was insane, why would I do that? Yes, she's a scary woman, but that doesn't mean I was gonna mistreat a book, no matter how human-less it was!"**

"You remind me of myself when I saw a kid trashing a book in the school library..."

 **"Hate those kind of kids! Anyway, I started to read books, but once I got bored of them, I stashed them in a pile to remind myself not to read them again. Unfortuantely, the books seemed to have a mind of their own, because after the fifth book, they started to rebel themselves"**

" _Rebel_? Rebel how?"

 **"Well, when I grabbed book number six, a book about economy by the way, a previous book I had grabbed about nature and biology started to growl and opening and closing his covers, menacingly. At first, I thought someone was playing a prank on me, until I saw I was alone in there. I rushed to hide behind one of the bookshelves, but the books kept growling at me..."**

"What did you do?"

 **"What do you think I did? That I did something stupid like throwing the bookshelf at the books and have the rest of the library after me?"**

"I was thinking in something like grabbing a rub band and close the book it..."

 **"Hm, haven't thought of that. That way, Grandmother wouldn't have been so upset when she found me pouring water to the books to quiet them down... Like I said, it wasn't that intelligent, but I didn't have to deal with a full library..."**

"True, but I'm guessing you didn't decided what to study..."

 **"No, I didn't... But, I'm giving classes at Camp, though is not what I'm passionate about and I'm sure I'm gonna end up leaving it, is something that gives me experience..."**

"Maybe, you should concentrate on what you like and you're good at it... I think I gave Silena this same advice..."

 **"Is good advice..."**

"Thanks for your time... Who do you think I should interview next?"

 **"Willow. But she's with her boyfriend, so I hope you don't mind him here..."**

"Have a girfriend, remember?"

 **"True. I'll tell them to come..."**

 _Weird family... Well, normal is underrated now, is it?_

* * *

 _Hello, guys!_

 _First of all, I'd like to apologize for the long absence. Again. Things have been hectic lately and I'd had to organize them before continuing with my writing. As I'm writing this, I'm trying to catch up with all the delay posting, but I'm pretty sure that I'll be back at regular pace by the end of the month. I beg your patience for it._

 _Which leads me to remind you all that, I have made a Facebook page for my A/N and any news/rants/explanations/thing I like to be posted there. I know I said I'd just post there, but apparently everyone loves my A/N, so I'll post them here and there. The page is written down:_

 _Facebook: pg/SilverHuntresses/posts/_

 _As it is April's 1st (also known as April's Fool) I won't be playing pranks, as I cannot make them! However, I will do update my stories (or some of them) during the day. And probably tomorrow._

 _Today, I will update_ ** _Percy Jackson, son of Chaos_** _,_ ** _Garden Wall_** _,_ ** _Urgent! Inspiration: Needed_** _and_ ** _Mortals: Meet... the In-Laws_** _. Any chapters that are missing from_ ** _Mortals: Meet... 2_** _will be post ASAP, probably tomorrow when I finish them. But, in the meantime I want to leave you a special chapter requested by **ObeliskX** there. And to tell **retro mania** that I'm working on your request, but like I explained to you, it will take a little time..._

 _As I mentioned in a post on Facebook,_ ** _Mortals: Meet... 2_** _is coming to an end. Although it was a pleasure and a privilege to write almost 200 chapters about Percy and his friends (and making up a few futures and two lovely spin-offs of my own), I'm running out of ideas, which is why I'm slowing my writing a little: I wanna supply the demand, but I don't have resources. Which is why I decided, with a heavy heart, that it_ ** _won't_** _be a third part._

 _Also, I'd like to let you know that, I wanna finish_ ** _Urgent! Inspiration: Needed_** _before focusing in another story (not many chapters to finish, either... Probably I'll finish in May... or mid-April if I charge my batteries). I realized I tried to handle more than I can take and I'm not as focus as I was at the beginning, as life takes unexpected turns. That being said, it_ ** _doesn't_** _mean I will be giving up my writing and my stories, as it means too much to me._

 _Maybe, I'll diversify myself into a new fandom...? Or random stories...? Who knows..._

 _Please, check my Facebook page as I'll be using Drive's new feature of making polls so you can vote! That allows me having more than one poll at the time! Or you can go to_ ** _Your Comments Are Poll_** _to vote your favorite!_

 _Again, I apologize for the lateness and I appreciate your patience._

 _xoxo, Silver_


	19. Extra-Parents' Take II

Percy glanced at his eldest child, with a mix of confusion and exasperation.

Luke's been acting weird since he reached his teens and, unfortunately for him and Annabeth, he hadn't got any better from there. In days like this, he wondered how did Chris managed with raising Silena up, while Clarisse simply wanted to send her to military school. Back in his mind, he had a motto, ' _do everything Clarisse don't_ '.

Sometimes, that didn't work out very well.

Annabeth was having similar thoughts as watching her two youngest talking to their cousins about this new cool 'cousin' they were going to gain. Her mind wandered to Luke, who was sitting at the edge of the circle, grumbling and glaring at the ground. It was obvious he was about to explode, but no one wanted or knew how to deal with it.

Luckily, it happened with the latest arrival.

While Rose was being interviewed, Morgana, the twins Kwan and Denzel, Solana, Bianca, Charlie, Sammy, Sapphire, Samuel and Lorelei were distracted by the arrival of their ' _Aunt_ ' Rachel and ' _Uncle_ ' Jake and his girlfriend/soon-to-be-fiancée ( _everyone_ knew it was coming) Melissa.

"Aunt Rachel is here!" Rachel announced, making everyone jump and go greet her, specially the younger ones, because she always got presents for them "And wants her- omph!" she was interrupted by the simultaneous attack of the little ones, turning into a giant hug.

"Oh, so nothing for me, uh?" Jake faked complained behind Rachel, making everyone chuckle at him. Annabeth watched as the kids giggle and hug him afterwards, while Rachel hugged the grown ups.

"Why I have the feeling I walked into a funeral?" Rachel asked to no one in particular, though someone took offense of it.

"Oy, Dare!"

"Sh, di Angelo" Rachel waved at him, smirking "Seriously though, I feel someone has died here..." She was waiting for an answer, but the kids gave one without even trying: they all looked back at Luke, who was still in his place, ignorant of everything around him "That explains much..." she mumbled to herself, before winking at Annabeth and Percy "Who wants to see what I brought?"

A chorus of ' _me!_ ' and ' _I want my present!_ ' greeted her, allowing cool 'Aunt' Rachel to drag them away, along with Lorelei's Mom, Miranda, Solana's, Angelina and Melissa. That was the open the adults needed to talk to the rebel one.

"Alright, Luke" Annabeth started. No one liked the tone of her voice, as everyone (Percy, almost _weekly_ ) has been on the other side of the conversation "Let's talk like _civilized_ adults, can we? Or are you gonna throw a tantrum, because you don't get what you want?" Luke visibly winced under those words, and turned to look to his mother, his cheeks pink.

"What there is to say? I don't like the guy and I'll never like _him_ " Luke didn't hide his disdain for the topic nor his feelings.

"There's a difference between _hate_ and _civilized_ , Luke..." Percy interjected the conversation, knowing full well everyone was listening "Being civil towards someone doesn't mean you have to like it... In a not-so-distant future, you will have a boss and, if he or she doesn't treat you well, what will you do? Quit? Throw a tantrum? Or suck it up and move on with your life?" The example made Luke swallow hard, as if that was the problem.

"We, um... We better go see what Aunt Rachel brought us..." Libra, the only daughter of Chiara and Damien's triplets, suggested. Soon, almost immediately, the remain of the teens left the room, as well as the rest of the grown ups, leaving only the three Jacksons (actually, Annabeth was Chase-Jackson, but that was a detail).

"I don't get it, Luke..." Annabeth confessed after a while in silence, sitting back down on the couch "We used to talk about everything, even when we're busy... What we did for you to change so much...?" Being the logical parent of the equation, Annabeth's world had been flipped upside down when kids arrived into her plan. A welcome change, but nonetheless, challenging.

"This isn't a phase anymore, son" Percy acknowledged to him, making him sit between his parents "You've been like this for two years and we cannot tolerate it anymore..."

"I- I can't explain it..." Luke finally spoke, sounding broken.

"Try, son"

"It's- It's too much, I guess..." he began, looking at the floor "The- the pressure... I cannot be perfect... I can't do everything right..." Annabeth noticed her son sounded devastated, broken and even weak. She immediately wrapped an arm around his shoulders "S-school and c-camp, everyone..."

"Luke, we never asked you to be perfect" Percy pointed out "The Gods know how many mistakes we did when we were your age-"

"At my age, you saved the world. Twice, I might add" Luke blurted out and Annabeth discovered the problem. Luke was _expected_ to do better than most because his parents were heroes. Not them, nor his relatives, but people _he didn't know_ expected him to be _even_ better than them. She shared a look with her husband, who nodded.

"What about Benny, Luke? You _really_ hate him that much? Or is a way to vent out your anger?" Percy pushed, trying to understand what was going on. Luke blushed a little, avoiding his parents' eyes.

"I- I might be lying about that too..." Luke blushed beet red and both parents realized there was something _else_ hidden behind all this.

"We won't pressure you Luke..." Annabeth smiled at him, placing a gentle hand on his shoulder "But, I think you owe Benny and Ana an apology, alright?" Luke nodded, knowing she was right. Percy sighed and ruffled his son's hair, earning a chuckle from him "Next time, promise me you won't keep everything bottle to yourself, alright? You can talk to us anytime..."

"Yes, Mom..." Luke agreed, hugging her tight. Annabeth relaxed in the hug, specially when Percy joined them. They were interrupted by a familiar camera flash from Gwen.

"Sorry! You know is my hobby!"

* * *

 _Hello, guys!_

 _First of all, Happy Easter everyone! I hope you all have a good Sunday, no matter how you celebrate it or which is your religion. I'd love to hear about your special celebrations, if you don't mind about it ;)_

 _Anyway, I wanted to tell you that I've been sick lately (allergies, unfortunately) but I managed to wrote a few chapters for you. And to tell you something VERY important..._

 _I made a mistake._

 _I was recounting and realized that_ ** _Urgent! Inspiration: Needed_** _will be over BEFORE_ ** _Mortals: Meet... 2_** _. What means that we have less than 7 chapters for that story to be over! :o_

 _The main point is the same. Until I'm not over with both of them, I won't start any new one. Which means you still have time to vote in my two polls, those are in Facebook..._

 _Back to the chapters, today I'll be updating_ ** _Mortals: Meet... 2_** _,_ ** _Urgent! Inspiration: Needed_** _and_ ** _Percy Jackson, son of Chaos_** _. I'll try to update the rest of_ ** _Mortals: Meet... 2_** _by the end of the week, leaving me with_ ** _Urgent! Inspiration: Needed_** _,_ ** _Mortals: Meet... the In Laws_** _,_ ** _Garden Wall_** _,_ ** _Percy Jackson, son of Chaos_** _and_ ** _Rise of Ouranos_** _to update before the month is over._

 _Also, I ask that, if you want to request any chapter or anything, be patience as I have too many delay... I'll fulfill all and every one of them, if I can._

 _Like I mention all the time, thanks for your patience!_

 _Enjoy Easter! Eat lots of chocolate eggs! ;)_

 _xoxo, SilverHuntresses_


	20. Willow Underwood

"Hi, you must be Willow and- wait, I thought you were coming with someone..."

 **"Yeah, my boyfriend normally comes to this get-togethers but he was met with a family emergency...**

"Oh, I'm sorry to hear that... I hope everything is alright..."

 **"Me too... It wasn't that worry, I guess, but he had to be there..."**

"Of course. May I know the name of your boyfriend? I don't wanna call him ' _your boyfriend_ ' all the time..."

 **"Oh, of course... His name is Darrell Black"**

"Darrell... Alright! It's a way for me not to confuse or interrupt you mid-story..."

 **"OK"**

"Sorry to tell you this, but... Has someone mentioned before that you resemble too much to an elf?" _I had to ask! Her ears are slightly pointy at the end, and not to mention her almond-shape eyes are much more greener than grass! Great, now she's chuckling at me... Way to go, man..._

 **"Sorry... It's that it was the first thing my boyfriend told me when we met..."** _Oh, so not that offensive and made her have a flashback... Cool..._

"Oh, then people tell you that often, uh...?"

 **"All the time. I inherited it from Mom, she has the same facial characteristics than me... And both my Grandmas... So, yeah... You can call it ' _family trait_ '"**

"When I was fifteen, ask Ana to check this... I wore fake elf ears for a whole year, even at school!" _That was a year of my life I want back... That was sooo embarrassing!_

 **"Well, Darrell did something like that once... We don't go to the same school and I went to visit him once and, of course, people took notice of my ears... It was a little embarrassing, but it's part of me, although people don't like to accept it. Anyway, he wore pointy elf ears for a month before the rest of the geeks and nerds brought theirs... He started a revolution and now, no one says a thing"**

"Though I'm sure that wasn't his intention, that was very thoughtful..."

 **"Dad slapped his back in thank you. Mom gushed on it for a month and, in less than a week, everyone knew what he had done... Boys were complaining he placed the bar too high to compete..."**

"Compete? Compete against who?"

 **"Darrell is a romantic one... So, guys took offense saying their girlfriends would like a ' _grand gesture_ ' like his now..."**

"Now, I get it... Though, if I were fifteen, I'd be jealous- heck, my fifteen-year-old self is jealous!"

 **"Guys are competitive..."**

"Not denying that... Anyway, ready to tell me your story? I understood Darrell is in it, right?"

 **"Yeah, it was suppose to be a date, but it morphed into something else... You see, every last week of summer, we have this ' _scavenger hunt_ ' around camp, to test ourselves in everything we've learnt over the summer. Search clues or objects by climbing trees, those sort of things... Darrell and I paired together, mainly because we wanted to avoid the hunt... We thought this could give us a little privacy and no one would wonder where were we..."**

"Obviously..." _Man, I wish I had gone to Ana's camp... Sounds like a lot of fun!_

 **"Darrell and I headed to a part that was away from the others. Normally, scavenger hunts take place into the woods, but normally a clue or two could be hidden in the beach. Well, we were there 'searching' for the clue, when we were ambushed"**

"Ambushed? By whom?"

 **"There's a girl in camp, I grew up with her, called Ivy... She's, um... men obsessive, we could call her... She's very eco-friendly and goes to a lot of protests about the enviroment, but she's determined that men do the dirty work for us, women... Basically, she likes to use guys into her benefit. The problem is- well, _are_ two things: guys at camp know this and avoid her like the _plague_ , and she wants what she _can't_ have"**

"I can see where you're heading..."

 **"As soon as I smelled her cheap perfume, I knew we were in troubles. Darrell noticed it too, but we were late into running away. Ivy had spotted us and was walking towards us, her coy and sly smile on her... My blood boils when I think about that day!"**

"Um, we can stop if you're not comfortable..."

 **"No, it's OK... Anyway, here's where things turn almost comic style, as Ivy began to talk to us. She talked nonsense things, but the more she talked, I swear her perfume became more and more dense-like... It was as she was poisoning the air and she was talking to win time... Darrell was having breathing problems, coughing and shielding away from her... I, somehow, was alright..."**

"Sounds a little like _Poison Ivy_ , the comic character..."

 **"Which is why I said it looked like ' _comic style_ '... I was furious she was ' _attacking_ ', in her own way, my boyfriend, so I did the only thing that came to mind... I started a catfight"**

"Y-you? You started a... _catfight_?" _She looks so innocent, so delicate... She couldn't hurt a fly!_

 **"I admit it wasn't one of my brightest moments, but I was so clouded at the time, I could not think right. She was just walking to us and we knew her intentions weren't pure, but I think I went to ' _primeval brain_ ' and didn't even let her put a finger on Darrell before she got closer... The good thing was that the fight distracted Ivy enough to stop spreading her cheap perfume, allowing Darrell to concentrate. Though, he didn't interfered in the fight..."**

"Any reason in particular?"

 **"I think is because he thought that, if he grabbed her, Ivy would win. He didn't want that..."**

"Wow, that's quite a story... And, let me guess, that girl won the _Poison Ivy_ nickname, right?"

 **"Couldn't shake it off, even if she wanted to"**

"Thanks so much, Willow... Who do you think could come now?"

 **"The twins' sister, Lori... Though, would probably come with her Mom, is that alright...?"**

"Not a problem... Thanks again"

 _Damn you, Darrell... You_ definitely _set the bar high, buddy..._

* * *

 _Hello, guys!_

 _First of all, Happy Easter everyone! I hope you all have a good Sunday, no matter how you celebrate it or which is your religion. I'd love to hear about your special celebrations, if you don't mind about it ;)_

 _Anyway, I wanted to tell you that I've been sick lately (allergies, unfortunately) but I managed to wrote a few chapters for you. And to tell you something VERY important..._

 _I made a mistake._

 _I was recounting and realized that_ ** _Urgent! Inspiration: Needed_** _will be over BEFORE_ ** _Mortals: Meet... 2_** _. What means that we have less than 7 chapters for that story to be over! :o_

 _The main point is the same. Until I'm not over with both of them, I won't start any new one. Which means you still have time to vote in my two polls, those are in Facebook..._

 _Back to the chapters, today I'll be updating_ ** _Mortals: Meet... 2_** _,_ ** _Urgent! Inspiration: Needed_** _and_ ** _Percy Jackson, son of Chaos_** _. I'll try to update the rest of_ ** _Mortals: Meet... 2_** _by the end of the week, leaving me with_ ** _Urgent! Inspiration: Needed_** _,_ ** _Mortals: Meet... the In Laws_** _,_ ** _Garden Wall_** _,_ ** _Percy Jackson, son of Chaos_** _and_ ** _Rise of Ouranos_** _to update before the month is over._

 _Also, I ask that, if you want to request any chapter or anything, be patience as I have too many delay... I'll fulfill all and every one of them, if I can._

 _Like I mention all the time, thanks for your patience!_

 _Enjoy Easter! Eat lots of chocolate eggs! ;)_

 _xoxo, SilverHuntresses_


	21. Lorelei Yang & Mom Miranda

"Hello, you must be Lori..." _Oh, my God... She's so tiny... How old is she...?_

 **L: "Hi... This is my Mommy, Mommy"** _And too cute too..._

 **M: "Yeah, well... I'm Miranda... Nice to see you again, Benny..."**

"You too, Mrs..."

 **M: "Oh, call me Miranda... You're gonna be family someday and we don't call people with our last names, if we can help it..."**

"Will take a while to get used to it..."

 **M: "I remember meeting Sherman's mother for the first time... She told me the same I told you, but I was so nervous and, let's face it, wanted to impress her a little, so I kept calling her Mrs. Yang... Every time I did so, she told me she aged a year..."**

"Not for real, right?" _After all the things I heard, I'd not discard it..._

 **M: "No, although-"**

 **L: "Mommy, are we telling my story or not?"** _Little and with attitude... Bet she takes it after her father..._

 **M: "You're absolutely right, Lori. Please, forgive Mommy for rambling"**

 **L: "You're forgiven, Mommy"** _And the kiss in the cheek seals the deal..._

"That's a pretty stuffed deer, Lori... Who gave it to you?"

 **L: "Auntie Rachel just gave it to me! It looks just like the one we saw with Mommy!"**

"You and your Mommy saw a golden deer?"

 **L: "Yes, you wanna know the story?"**

"Yes, please!" _This girl seriously know how to create tension..._

 **L: "Mommy and I were walking through the park after going to the doctor. We do that all the time, right Mommy?"**

 **M: "True, we both like nature and walking around the park... Lori here likes to pick up flowers to decorate the house..."**

 **L: "We can make him a crown later, Mommy!"** _Think quick! Would you allow a little girl to place a flower crown on your head, allowing you possible because a laughingstock in the Internet...?_

"I'd love one"

 **M: "Later, now finish the story"**

 **L: "Yes, Mommy. So, Mommy was sad at something because she was crying. I wasn't suppose to see her crying. She just took me to the park that day. I think I was sick, but I don't remember much... I was little. So, Mommy and I started to pick flowers that day and we saw it!"**

"You saw the deer?"

 **L: "No, we saw a lake first. Deer comes later!"** _Little and bossy... Yep, definitely after her father..._

"Oh! OK..."

 **L: "The lake wasn't there the day before, right Mommy?"**

 **M: "No, which was kind of odd at first... I mean, I take Lori here to the park almost daily and we know that park like the back of our hands, so I really thought I was having food abstinence or I was growing sick, since it appeared out of nowhere!"** _I'd just turn around and scream bloody murder..._

"Sounds... _logical_ to doubt it..."

 **L: "I told you it was a magical lake, Mommy!"**

 **M: "Yes, Lori... But I didn't know that at the beginning, did I?"**

 **L: "No, you didn't... But, yes later!"**

 **M: "Want me to explain this part?"**

 **L: "I can! So, Mommy and I went to see the lake and there, we saw the golden deer... Well, Mommy says it was golden, I still think is bright yellow... Like the sun when wants to hurt you..."**

"Very dangerous, indeed..."

 **L: "Mommy wanted to turn around and walk away, but I wanted to see the deer. I wasn't gonna hurt him, so I let him known!"**

"You... _talked_ to the deer?" _I've heard more ridiculous, so why not?_

 **L: "Daddy asked the same when we told him... Anyway, when the deer saw us, he stayed very quiet and looked at us... Mommy was trying to pull me back, looking around the deer. I still don't know why, Mommy..."**

 **M: "Because I was worried someone would come and frighten the deer. If someone frighten him, you could ended up hurt..."**

 **L: "Oh. But, nothing happened!"**

 **M: "Yes, Lori... But, how many times I say this? You won't know until it happens... I was just looking after you..."**

"That's what Mommies and Daddies do" _Maybe, with a little help..._

 **L: "Oh... Sorry, Mommy..."**

 **M: "It's alright, sweetie... Now, why don't you finish the story and then, go play with Morgana?"**

 **L: "We saw the deer, he let me touch him and then, a lady with white clothes appeared and left. Bye!"** _And, away she goes..._

 **M: "So sorry about that... I didn't expect her to finish the story like that..."**

"I'm suppose she got bored of an old fella like me..."

 **M: "I won't deny her ADHD is acting up, but she's leaving a few things out of the story that she doesn't know... If I may-"**

"By all means..."

 **M: "This isn't a easy topic, so you have to bear with me... Lori, she- she was a complicated pregnancy... I was almost bedridden at the time and having twins before made Sherman start working from home... When she was born, we were so happy... Then, she turn two and we had the most horrible news a parent could get..."**

"It's alright, you don't have to-"

 **M: "Thank the gods, Will noticed the signs or we'd be too late then... Lorelei was diagnosed with leukemia, that's why she was at the doctor that day, we were doing a follow of the extension... That made her different- _more_ different than other kids... The deer was a sign of hope that everything was going to be alright..."**

"You think touching the deer helped her? She mentioned that..."

 **M: "That deer has been wild for almost 5000 years... And more maybe! We don't know what powers he hold! Too bad Artemis had to take him with her..."**

"Bet Lori isn't that happy..."

 **M: "If it was up to Lori, I'd be having a deer in my backyard... Her father would had had a heart attack only by mentioning it! Then, he'd had agreed for her and that unusual smile of hers..."**

"Thanks for sharing it with me... I know it wasn't hard for you to tell me that, I'm a complete stranger to you..."

 **M: "Nonsense, you're family now... Everyone knows that... Let me call the other triplets here..."**

" _Another_ set of _triplets_?!"

* * *

 _Hello, guys!_

 _First of all, Happy Easter everyone! I hope you all have a good Sunday, no matter how you celebrate it or which is your religion. I'd love to hear about your special celebrations, if you don't mind about it ;)_

 _Anyway, I wanted to tell you that I've been sick lately (allergies, unfortunately) but I managed to wrote a few chapters for you. And to tell you something VERY important..._

 _I made a mistake._

 _I was recounting and realized that_ ** _Urgent! Inspiration: Needed_** _will be over BEFORE_ ** _Mortals: Meet... 2_** _. What means that we have less than 7 chapters for that story to be over! :o_

 _The main point is the same. Until I'm not over with both of them, I won't start any new one. Which means you still have time to vote in my two polls, those are in Facebook..._

 _Back to the chapters, today I'll be updating_ ** _Mortals: Meet... 2_** _,_ ** _Urgent! Inspiration: Needed_** _and_ ** _Percy Jackson, son of Chaos_** _. I'll try to update the rest of_ ** _Mortals: Meet... 2_** _by the end of the week, leaving me with_ ** _Urgent! Inspiration: Needed_** _,_ ** _Mortals: Meet... the In Laws_** _,_ ** _Garden Wall_** _,_ ** _Percy Jackson, son of Chaos_** _and_ ** _Rise of Ouranos_** _to update before the month is over._

 _Also, I ask that, if you want to request any chapter or anything, be patience as I have too many delay... I'll fulfill all and every one of them, if I can._

 _Like I mention all the time, thanks for your patience!_

 _Enjoy Easter! Eat lots of chocolate eggs! ;)_

 _xoxo, SilverHuntresses_


	22. Lucian & Libra & Ritter White

**Lu: "Hello, Benjamin-"**

 **Li: "Is ' _Benigno_ ', Lucian and you know it! Stop harassing the poor boy!"**

 **R: "Are you guys done? I want him to finish so we can have dinner in peace..."**

 **Li: "Can't guys think in something else than food?!"**

 **Lu: "Actually, we can, but Dad forbid to talk it with you"**

 **Li: "Urgh!"**

"Um, mind if I interrupt?"

 **Li: "Please!"**

 **Lu: "Not at all"**

 **R: "Is your show, man..."**

"Thank you. And yes, my name is Benigno and not Benjamin. Though, I like Benny more... I don't need to guess who of you is Libra, but who is Ritter and Lucian?"

 **Li: "Don't worry, I'll point them out when talking"**

"Much appreciated, thank you"

 **R: "Yeah, Libra... Thank you _so_ much for notice the difference between us for a mere mortal..."**

 **Li: "Sarcasm won't help you, Ritter. I'm still telling Dad. And don't you dare to smirk, Lucian. You're going down too"**

 **Lu: "Didn't expect anything different, considering you're the damned balance of the family after Dad"**

 **Li: "Why, thank you. I'll take it as a compliment. Now, can we focus on poor Benny here? That, if you still want to have dinner early..."**

 **R: "You win, woman... for now"** _Why did I feel that cold feeling down my spine?_

"Alright, so... As you know, I've been gathering stories from your cousins... But I'd like to know if you have one to share with me..."

 **R: "We do have one, but is a little boring and downtown straight forward"**

"What do you mean by that?"

 **Lu: "What my dear brother means is that we have an equal balance of luck. Bad and good things happen to us at the same time, in the same amount, so we're always balancing the fact that everything, all the time, turns out alright one way or another..."**

"I see... So, when you mean boring and downtown straight forward, you mean that the end is a ' _happily ever after_ '?"

 **Li: "I think is more of a ' _and they lived happily ever after... until you put a sequel_ ' type of thing"** _Nod like you understand even if you didn't get a word they were saying..._

"How is to balance that luck of yours? Makes you do everything together?"

 **Lu: "Not necessarily. Libra has a life of her own, which she reminds us every waking hour, but when we're together is easier to balance the luck"**

"Is that what happened in your story?"

 **R: "I'll start. The day started normal. It was a school day and we were to present a project for our Laws class... It wasn't a very fun project as reenact a trial is no fun and, with our luck, we could win, even if we were on the losing side. However, that day promised to be even more entertaining as we heard that the police was closing up the road because a house nearby was suspected to be a terrorist cell"**

 **Lu: "That definitely was different and, hoping we could not get into troubles, we turned around and headed home but with the close roads and turns, we ended up exactly where we didn't want to. The street of the 'supposedly' terrorist house"**

 **Li: "By now, we know that Fate hates us all a little, but we never ignore her-"**

 **R: "Since when Fate is a _woman_?!"**

 **Li: "I like to think she's a _she_. Anyway, we continued to walk, this time not focusing on a clear destiny. We knew that, not matter what, we'll end up inside the house and we were right. We were inside the house without even wanting it. No, we weren't held at gunpoint or anything like it. We just let Fate guides us..."** _Not letting that woman guide my kids anytime soon..._

"Why you didn't warn the police? Or told someone who could help you then?"

 **R: "We didn't have the time. When we finally realized we should call someone, we saw all the plans inside the house and someone had spotted us. We fought our way out, but the way out was always blocked, so we had to fight with the monsters inside-"**

 **Li: "Ritter, maybe you should clarify that all the individuals inside the house were monsters before Benny here think we're insane..." After all I've heard, not a chance...**

 **R: "Right, so... Yeah, everyone inside that house except for us was a monster, which it wasn't safe. All the plans around the house showed that they had a bigger target and that the discovered of that ' _safe house_ ' of them was an accident. We don't believe in accidents"**

"After what you explained to me, I can guess you don't. What happened next?"

 **Lu: "Well, we knew we were getting out of there alive, but we didn't know when, so we investigated a little- this was before someone spotted us inside -and found out enough explosive to blow up a block. Luckily, or not for us, Ritter here is a fanatic of police dramas and unwillingly or not, learnt a lot and created a Molotov cocktail"** _This three are a force to be reckon... and I'm trying not to do something disgusting in my pants..._

 **Li: "We also knew that we were going to get grounded, no matter what, so we decided that the grounding had more solid ground for it. Besides, it was better to destroy a fort of monsters than letting them roam the world, causing havoc and destruction around-"**

 **Lu: "Aren't ' _havoc_ ' and ' _destruction_ ' the same?"**

 **R: "Don't look at me. I'm not a walking dictionary!"**

"Actually, havoc is a synonym of confusion and destruction is, well... that"

 **Li: "As I was trying to say! We blew up the house with time enough for us to walk out and being spotted by the police, but with the enough time for them not to do anything... I think the police passed the report to the FBI... We haven't heard anything since then..."**

"How long ago was this?"

 **R: "Four, three years ago? I'm not sure..."**

 **Lu: "Around that..."**

"You guys just gave me the most dramatic chapter ever, thanks! Who is free now?"

 **Li: "Dante is. We'll let him know"**

 _Should I tell them that I need a change of pants first...?_

* * *

 _Hello, guys!_

 _Well, first of all, I want to apologize for not posting yesterday, but the app where I write on my iPad was having 'ticks' I'd call them... Simply didn't allow me to open it and, to do so, I had to delete and download the app again. I did it THREE times, losing one chapter in the process, which was annoying to write again. I just hope the last time is perfect..._

 _Anyway, we need to get serious (I have a box of tissues next to me as I'm writing this) as today is the day I say goodbye to another of my stories. Writing this made me think we have a future as a fandom and that, we're not disappearing anytime soon. I appreciate your followings and likes and comments (haven't had the time to read them one by one, but I know they are a lot of you). Thank you._

 _I won't be doing any kind of sequel of anything of this story. I think that it's finished and, if someone has a worthy idea to do so, please ask me for permission and I'll advertise you. Benny Troyer fulfilled his destiny that was give you a new generation of legacies that I'm proud you loved as much as I do._

 _As sad as this goodbye is, I have to remind you that my polls in my newly created Facebook account are still open, despite of what the deadline says. The link is here: pg/SilverHuntresses/posts/ (or you can go to **Your Comments Are Poll** to comment and/or vote on your favorite one)_

 _I will be focusing on the rest of my current stories and on the occasional request. I'll remind you that I'll finish **Mortals: Meet... 2** before starting a new story, alright? Which makes the new calendar this way: Saturdays for **Percy Jackson, Son of Chaos** (previously written by **Mjavery9** ) and Sundays for **Mortals: Meet... 2**. **Rise of Ouranos** and **Garden Wall** will be subject to the development of me with my collaborator._

 _Again, it was a pleasure to write this story for you! See you around!_

 _xoxo, SilverHuntresses_


	23. Dante Trenton

**"Hey, Benny..."**

"Hey, Dante... Man, did you put some muscles since last time I saw you?"

 **"Uh? Oh, kind of... I started making exercises and taking a carpenter course back at home... Dad wants a new library"**

"If you father is like me, there won't be enough place for his books"

 **"I think he plans to turn my room into a nook, that is unless he moves and makes a nook in a room that belongs to no one..."**

"Your parents are planning on moving again?"

 **"Yeah... With me and the girls heading to college, the house will be pretty empty and I don't think neither Mom or Dad want to come home to an empty house..."**

"Understandable. Any idea where they might move to?"

 **"Probably to San Fransisco. She has a fondness to that place, but I'm not sure yet... I mean, her work is important to her and, while Dad can work anywhere, I think she likes that he has a steady workplace"**

"Don't tell her this, but I think your Mom is a little of a controller..." _Like if I'm gonna get in troubles, no thank you!_

 **"She already knows it, but says that ' _old habits die hard_ ' and I know she's right... I'm still having troubles not interfering in the girls' lives. I'm their brother, after all..."**

"I could never have a sister... Neither older or younger, for that matter... I'd be so controlling!"

 **"Good thing you're not like that with Ana!"**

"If Ana sniffs ' _controlling_ ' anywhere, I'd be running away for my life!" And I want to live, thank you!

 **"True! Anyway, how have been the other interviews?"**

"The younger ones seem to like me... Charlie was very enthusiastic about it, but I don't think Luke likes me very much... Then, the range of ' _likeness_ ' in me don't change much, though the triplets gave me a little headache... and a change of pants, I have to admit"

 **"They told you the Molotov cocktail story?! Oh, Uncle Damien will be so mad!"**

"I seriously need a family tree from you! Who the Hell is Damien?!"

 **"Uh, he was Uncle Ethan's brother... Never met him, actually. He died when Uncle Percy was sixteen... But, you're right. We're all interconnected somehow... Rose and Joy were the last _Sweet Sixteen_ last year... I really don't wanna know how much money my Uncles spent for the family only..."**

"Think of your Dad. He had two in one"

 **"Poor Dad... I never really thought about it... That explains so much now... I guess I'll give him a big hug later"**

"Alright! Wanna tell me some wacky story I haven't heard from you yet? I happen to know you better than the rest, remember that..."

 **"Which would be difficult to lie too... Hmm, I guess I never told you the story about me meeting my namesake"**

"Who? Dante? _Dante Alighieri_?! That Dante?"

 **"Benny, I already know my name is Dante..."** _Cheeky little bastard..._

"Alright, cheeky boy. Let's hear the tale!"

 **"Gladly. It all started when the school gave us the assignment of write a report about a famous writer that changed the vision of the world. Kids were picking from a bowl names like Shakespeare, Verne, even Borges... I went up front and picked up Dante. I still remember the look on Eliana's face when I thought it was a joke"**

"How did she look like?"

 **"She pursed her lips and her eyebrows were knitted over her eyes in a frown. She was about to jump and scream at everyone when the teacher explained that Dante was indeed a real writer and I was probably was named after him. Divina groaned a week because I was named after someone famous and she wasn't. We were eight by then"**

"Must be pretty shocking find out someone who lived before you with your same name... and that said name is famous and you had to write a report on it"

 **"Not so much. When I got home, Dad had left for a business trip and was going to be away for a week. Mom didn't mind and decided to take vacations from work and be with us. Thinking back, I'm glad Mom was there that week and not Dad. Dad would probably make me read encyclopedias books and stuff like that. Mom, however, had a different idea"**

"How different?"

 **"Turns out that Uncle Nico's father, a guy named Hades, owed her a favor. So, she gave me a smile that looked very dangerous and told me to gather a change of clothes that we were going to visit him. Eliana and Divina came along as well, but they didn't experienced everything like I did. She placed us on a plane and we were in New York within the hour"**

"New York? Why in New York? And is Nico's father really the greek god of the Underworld?" _Another reason to be careful and respectful..._

 **"Yes, and one park in New York has a hidden entry to Hades' realm. Divina, who is the musician of the family for an unknown reason, sung to let us in and we _actually_ met Hades and Persephone, his wife. He was really angry we walked in without permission, but Mom stood in front of him and reminded him of the debt he had on her. Hades thought he was never going to hear from it again, but Persephone, bored as usual, made him fulfill it"**

"Let me guess, your Mom made him ' _wake_ ' Dante and talk to him?"

 **"Turns out, Dante is Hades' favorite writer, as he portrayed the Underworld with respect and a little of fear. He had granted him the wish of keep writing even if his manuscripts never saw the light of day... He was full of himself, specially when I told him he was one of the great writers of old, though Mom reigned him very good back on track. I had a headache the size of Texas later..."**

"What were doing your sisters then?"

 **"They were dolled up by Persephone. They loved it!"**

"You think I could talk with Eliana now? I rather face her than Divina..."

 **"Sure thing, bro!"**

 _OK, breath in and out... Who are you kidding, one of your future father-in-law's father is the King of Hell!_

* * *

 _Hello, guys!_

 _Well, first of all, I want to apologize for not posting yesterday, but the app where I write on my iPad was having 'ticks' I'd call them... Simply didn't allow me to open it and, to do so, I had to delete and download the app again. I did it THREE times, losing one chapter in the process, which was annoying to write again. I just hope the last time is perfect..._

 _Anyway, we need to get serious (I have a box of tissues next to me as I'm writing this) as today is the day I say goodbye to another of my stories. Writing this made me think we have a future as a fandom and that, we're not disappearing anytime soon. I appreciate your followings and likes and comments (haven't had the time to read them one by one, but I know they are a lot of you). Thank you._

 _I won't be doing any kind of sequel of anything of this story. I think that it's finished and, if someone has a worthy idea to do so, please ask me for permission and I'll advertise you. Benny Troyer fulfilled his destiny that was give you a new generation of legacies that I'm proud you loved as much as I do._

 _As sad as this goodbye is, I have to remind you that my polls in my newly created Facebook account are still open, despite of what the deadline says. The link is here: pg/SilverHuntresses/posts/ (or you can go to **Your Comments Are Poll** to comment and/or vote on your favorite one)_

 _I will be focusing on the rest of my current stories and on the occasional request. I'll remind you that I'll finish **Mortals: Meet... 2** before starting a new story, alright? Which makes the new calendar this way: Saturdays for **Percy Jackson, Son of Chaos** (previously written by **Mjavery9** ) and Sundays for **Mortals: Meet... 2**. **Rise of Ouranos** and **Garden Wall** will be subject to the development of me with my collaborator._

 _Again, it was a pleasure to write this story for you! See you around!_

 _xoxo, SilverHuntresses_


	24. Eliana Trenton

"Hi, Eli... You look exhausted!"

 **"Hey, Benny... And, yeah, a little... I've been stressing over college and stuff. It's not healthy and I know is something beyond my control, but I cannot help to worry..."**

"Wanna lay down? Should I get you a glass of water or anything?"

 **"No, I'll be alright for a while... Besides, I need to be away from too much noise..."**

"Ah, the house is full, uh?"

 **"Since Dante started his course and Divina stays out the house pretty much all the time, I'm so used to the silence that is unbearable. And when I get noise, I don't get it in small amounts. All. At. Once. Not recommended"**

"Sounds like you miss them..."

 **"I do, sometimes... I miss more of Dante than Divina, not having her asphyxiating persona circling around me and wanting me to do whatever she wants is a relief, but with Dante is different, cause we do like similar things... Like reading and stuff..."**

"I forgot to ask Dante, but I'm asking you... Any idea what you want to study?"

 **"I took a councilor's opinion in mind, but I still have many options for me... I like books, but I'm not good writing them, so I could be like Dad and study Editing... I suck with computers, so anything related to one is a ' _no_ '. I don't have Mom's authority air, which will make me difficult in Laws or Military Forces... I like animals and stuff, but not enough, so no too... I might incline with Psychology... I don't know, I still have time"**

"That's true... I remember changing career every week when I was in my senior year, so don't worry..."

 **"Dad just wants me happy and Mom wants me to have a job. Guess I can do that... have my own enterprise, but I wouldn't know of what!"**

"Relax, like you said, you still have time... Want to share a story I don't know to distract yourself?"

 **"I don't know, Benny... I think you know them all..."**

"There must be one that I don't know... even a little one..."

 **"Even a little one...? Well, there's one but I'm still scare about it, so it won't be nice..."**

"If you want to... Just, take your time, you know I won't pressure you..."

 **"Well, it happened when I was ten, a few years after Dante's infamous visit to his namesake... cause that's the one he told you, right?"**

"I'm still assimilating the fact that you all might be not kidding me..."

 **"Yeah, well... things could get more weird then. Anyway, I was ten and Dad had brought us to the park. I still remember that it was funny that no one else was in the park, but Dad assumed that it was too early for parents to wake up at Sunday. I remember shrugging at that too, I didn't pay too much attention to that explanation..."**

"You remember what time it was?"

 **"Around ten, I think... Mom had a late hearing and she was sleeping the morning away, so Dad took us out to avoid noises in the house. Though I still claim that Mom can sleep through a hurracaine, but wakes up at the slight creek. It's creepy how she does it..."**

"Once, your Mom immobilized me with a hand I accidentally made a door open. I still have the bruise to prove it, but I know it wasn't on purpose" _And the earful my own mother gave me later was even worst..._

 **"So, we were in the park, right? Dad was sitting on a bench, watching us. Dante was on the swings and Divina was on top of the wooden 'castle', but I was bored. I didn't know what to do, but I heard some movement behind a bush, so I thought it was a squirrel or something. I went to check it out, not even knowing I was gonna cause the biggest scare in my parents' lives"**

"Wait, is this the time you got ' _lost_ '? The four-hour search?"

 **"That one, though I wasn't ' _lost_ ' like we told everyone later. I actually found, by accident, an entrance to the legendary Labyrinth, the one Theseus had to walk in to kill the Minotaur and stuff... The time in that thing is completely distorted. What I thought it was a couple of _minutes_ , was a couple of _hours_ out and my Dad was close to call the National Guard over a ' _lost_ ' kid"**

"Can you blame him?"

 **"Now, I can't. At the moment, I thought it was a too big thing and I was scolded for wondering off, though I told him and Mom several times that I didn't ' _wonder off_ '. Wasn't until Uncle Nico came over the next weekend and heard the tale. His skin went whiter than normal and Mom was even worst when she heard what he told her"**

"What happened after that?"

 **"Dad was skeptic about it yet, so Dad did a fool-proof plan with him. He took him inside the Labyrinth and showed him how time changed inside. Dad was asking for forgiveness after he came home for not believing me. Mom was close to tears and I've never seen her cry before... After that, I kind of became shy and close to myself..."**

"You're not holding a grudge, are you?"

 **"No. Though, that event makes me question everything now three times before doing it. Divina says I like it safe, but if that simple wondering could made me disappear for hours instead of mere minutes, I'd rather stay on the safe and known..."**

"C'mere, Eli..."

 **"You sound like Dante now, Benny... Thanks for the hug, but I don't need another brother..."**

"Alright, sue me for trying to be nice!" _At least she's chuckling now..._

 **"Well, sorry to say this but you have to see my sister now..."**

"I'll live, don't worry about a thing!"

 _Looks like I'm gonna have a banal chat ahead..._

* * *

 _Hello, guys!_

 _Well, first of all, I want to apologize for not posting yesterday, but the app where I write on my iPad was having 'ticks' I'd call them... Simply didn't allow me to open it and, to do so, I had to delete and download the app again. I did it THREE times, losing one chapter in the process, which was annoying to write again. I just hope the last time is perfect..._

 _Anyway, we need to get serious (I have a box of tissues next to me as I'm writing this) as today is the day I say goodbye to another of my stories. Writing this made me think we have a future as a fandom and that, we're not disappearing anytime soon. I appreciate your followings and likes and comments (haven't had the time to read them one by one, but I know they are a lot of you). Thank you._

 _I won't be doing any kind of sequel of anything of this story. I think that it's finished and, if someone has a worthy idea to do so, please ask me for permission and I'll advertise you. Benny Troyer fulfilled his destiny that was give you a new generation of legacies that I'm proud you loved as much as I do._

 _As sad as this goodbye is, I have to remind you that my polls in my newly created Facebook account are still open, despite of what the deadline says. The link is here: pg/SilverHuntresses/posts/ (or you can go to **Your Comments Are Poll** to comment and/or vote on your favorite one)_

 _I will be focusing on the rest of my current stories and on the occasional request. I'll remind you that I'll finish **Mortals: Meet... 2** before starting a new story, alright? Which makes the new calendar this way: Saturdays for **Percy Jackson, Son of Chaos** (previously written by **Mjavery9** ) and Sundays for **Mortals: Meet... 2**. **Rise of Ouranos** and **Garden Wall** will be subject to the development of me with my collaborator._

 _Again, it was a pleasure to write this story for you! See you around!_

 _xoxo, SilverHuntresses_


	25. Divina Trenton & Joy Kahale

**D: "Benny... We meet again..."**

"Hello, Div. You look good, by the way... Who is your friend?"

 **D: "She's a cousin, from Mom's side of the family... She's Joy"**

 **J: "Hi, nice to meet you"**

"Likewise, Joy... Sorry to say this, but you have a great resemble with Rose, the twins and Lori..."

 **J: "Oh, that could be cause our mothers are distant siblings..."**

"Yeah, I noticed your hair-"

 **D: "Boring! Could we move on before I die of boredom?"** _The diva had to talk..._

"Div, I know this is kind of hard for you, but I'd like to know Joy a little more before asking something ridiculous out of her-"

 **J: "Like being asked by a total stranger that I tell him a story for his book?"**

"Exactly. Now, I've known you for almost eighteen years, which practically all your life... I know you like the spotlight, but could you please _share_ it this time?"

 **D: "Fine! Just don't beg me to tell the story later!"** _She still pouts and crosses her arms when she doesn't get her way? Childish..._

"I'm sorry about that, Joy... Why don't you tell me a little about yourself?"

 **J: "It's alright... Well, I'm an only child and my Mom is a distant relative from Aunt Miranda and Aunt Katie, but you know that already... Um, I live in Hawaii most of the year, but Dad and Mom like to come to the continent during summer. Oh, and Dad is a distant relative of Aunt Piper!"**

"You live in Hawaii? Must be an exciting place!"

 **J: "From my point of view, I'm very quiet, so life in the island is pretty boring. Sure, we have volcanos and earthquakes almost monthly, but I leave the action to the police and special forces... Besides, all the exciting things happen when I'm on land visiting my Aunt Gwen, my Uncle Dakota and my cousin Selene... We were raised together when we were younger..."**

"Must have an exciting story of the two of you together..."

 **J: "Not necessarily. Selene is very impulsive and independent, so she has a couple of stories under her sleeve for you..."**

"So, you had an adventure with Div here... What happened?"

 **J: "I had came to land because-"**

 **D: "You're telling it wrong! I'll tell him! It was a few days before her Sweet Sixteen and the dress she had bought for the occasion didn't make her justice. So, I took her to buy a new one. Everything was pretty boring until we came out of the dressing room with our first choices... the person waiting for us behind the curtains was so amazing..."** _She cannot help it. Look at her eyes... she idolizes the person or is she crushing on it?_

 **J: "We were greeted by my grandmother, Aphrodite. It was indeed a surprise, because I knew she was busy enough not to appear at my party, but she appears when I buying a dress? Typical of her..."**

 **D: "Wish I had someone like her to tell me what to wear!"**

"Div, you have to calm down... You sound more like you're _in love_ with her..."

 **D: "Of course not, don't be ridiculous, Benigno. Just that I admire her. Even Mom respects her, which is enough for me"**

 **J: "Div here thinks she's the most beautiful woman on the planet, but I don't agree on that completely"** _Let's give Div some time to recover..._

"So, Joy... Why was she there?"

 **J: "The first thing she said was ' _Happy Birthday_ ', which was a surprise too. She has soo many grandkids I doubted she remember every birthday. Then, she asked me if I could do a favor for her and, in exchange, she'd make me the envy of everyone at my party. So, I-"**

 **D: "She said ' _no_ '! Can you believe her?! She. Said. ' _No_ '!"**

 **J: "It was my party and everyone already knew I was the star of it, I didn't need more jealousy over me because my Grandmother decided to play favoritism!"**

 **D: "But you said 'no'! No one says no!"**

 **J: "I did! Deal with it!"** _Better break them now..._

"Girls! Enough of this! Joy, please continue..."

 **J: "Yeah, well... I told her ' _no_ ' in her offer, but I did offer myself to help her with her problem. I still believe it was something stupid, but you cannot say that. You have to nod and move on. The challenge or quest or favor, however you want to call it was to retrieve a hairbrush. Apparently, hers was stolen by a metal girl... I think she called her ' _Muse_ ' or something..."**

 **D: "It was an honor and you know it! Anyway, we searched non conventionally for the brush, since we knew that this ' _Muse_ ' will want a spotlight and loved to perform. So, we searched the web for posts and comments around the area of San Fransisco, to see if anyone had stardom delirious..."**

 **J: "I was getting frustrated after the first hour, but soon comments and comments about how the heart of the city was flooded by crying people and crowds, we knew it was the spot. So, we covered our ears the best we could and we headed that direction. We found said girl, holding the brush like a microphone and facing the crowd. We couldn't hear, but she was singing some kind of sad song..."**

"How did you guys know?"

 **D: "People crying like if the end of the world was coming, duh! So, Joy does the first thing that comes to mind and _literally_ jumps onto the girl, startling her. She dropped the brush and I grabbed it, before bolting the way out of there. Joy was following me and we were arguing what we could do when Aphrodite appears again..."**

 **J: "She thanked us for retrieving her brush and deals with the ' _Muse_ ' faster than any of us could think about it. I think that girl was intimidated by her..."**

 **D: "I still say she was jealous-"**

"Wow, that was an interesting story... I think I'm still one story short..."

 **J: "Selene. I'll tell her!"**

 _The last one..._

* * *

 _Third time is the charm, right?_

* * *

 _Hello, guys!_

 _Well, first of all, I want to apologize for not posting yesterday, but the app where I write on my iPad was having 'ticks' I'd call them... Simply didn't allow me to open it and, to do so, I had to delete and download the app again. I did it THREE times, losing one chapter in the process, which was annoying to write again. I just hope the last time is perfect..._

 _Anyway, we need to get serious (I have a box of tissues next to me as I'm writing this) as today is the day I say goodbye to another of my stories. Writing this made me think we have a future as a fandom and that, we're not disappearing anytime soon. I appreciate your followings and likes and comments (haven't had the time to read them one by one, but I know they are a lot of you). Thank you._

 _I won't be doing any kind of sequel of anything of this story. I think that it's finished and, if someone has a worthy idea to do so, please ask me for permission and I'll advertise you. Benny Troyer fulfilled his destiny that was give you a new generation of legacies that I'm proud you loved as much as I do._

 _As sad as this goodbye is, I have to remind you that my polls in my newly created Facebook account are still open, despite of what the deadline says. The link is here: pg/SilverHuntresses/posts/ (or you can go to **Your Comments Are Poll** to comment and/or vote on your favorite one)_

 _I will be focusing on the rest of my current stories and on the occasional request. I'll remind you that I'll finish **Mortals: Meet... 2** before starting a new story, alright? Which makes the new calendar this way: Saturdays for **Percy Jackson, Son of Chaos** (previously written by **Mjavery9** ) and Sundays for **Mortals: Meet... 2**. **Rise of Ouranos** and **Garden Wall** will be subject to the development of me with my collaborator._

 _Again, it was a pleasure to write this story for you! See you around!_

 _xoxo, SilverHuntresses_


	26. Selene

**"Hello! You must be Benny-man!"**

"Benny-man? First time anyone calling me like that..."

 **"You need to relax, man... I'm Selene, by the way... Just relax, want a drink?"**

"Uh, no. And aren't you too young to drink?"

 **"Cherry _Kool-Aid_. Full of sugar, taste the same and zero alcohol. Want some?"**

"Oh, no I'm still fine... Joy told me you grew up with her"

 **"Yes, we grew up together until Uncle Mike was given the opportunity of a steady job in Hawaii... We still see each other during the summer, but she mellowed down a little. Don't get me wrong, it's great for her, but it's not my style..."**

"I understand... Each of us is raised differently and we are different people..."

 **"Yeah, well... I'm trying to learn the family business but Dad is not very supportive about it. He wants me to choose a different path or follow Mom's footsteps or something..."**

"What does your father does?"

 **"He has a vineyard. Very popular from this side of the coast... Apparently, his wines are so exclusive you order them with _years_ in advance. I thought he was fooling with me the first time I asked him why he didn't just sell the wine. Then, I realized he was right..."**

"Why you want to follow his footsteps if he doesn't want you to?"

 **"I'm not sure... It will sound like a line but ' _it calls me_ '... It's like I have some deep connection and I can understand the grapes... Sounds stupid, I know..."**

"I wouldn't know, honestly..."

 **"Anyway, I'm sure Joy gave you a preview of my stories... That I'm somehow a crazy person and that things happen to me?"**

"Something like that..."

 **"In part, she's right. Things just happen to me, and sometimes is kind of ridiculous when they happen... Last time I questioned myself for an hour on how did that happened..."**

"You'd like to share it with me?"

 **"Sure! Anyway, that particular day, I was tending the grapes on the north side of the vineyard. Dad's vineyard is very extensive and we cannot tend them all at the same time. I kind of like to talk to the grapes and they seem to respond to my voice. Mom jokes that the best wines are made with the grape I talk to. So, to annoy Dad a little, I talk to them"**

"Isn't there a theory that if you talk to plants, they'll get nicer?"

 **"I think the same. So, I was talking to the grapes, right? Suddenly, I heard a noise coming from the vineyard and I kind of freaked out. If Dad was pulling a prank on me, it wasn't funny. But Dad has a particularly noisy way to walk, so I knew it wasn't him. This noise was quieter, like a whisper and stuff. I brushed it off, but then it got louder all of the sudden. So, I went to investigate"**

"Did you find anything?"

 **"Oh, I did found something! Many of the grapes were vandalized, meaning they were gone! I mean, the grapes hadn't hurt anyone, why would someone would take it out on them?! It's terrible, not to mention, destructive!"**

"I agree"

 **"I wanted to go back and tell Dad, but judging by the noise, I wasn't sure if I could find the perpetrators of the crime again. My thought was that, by the moment I come back with my father, they could be gone"**

"Logical observation"

 **"So, I started to follow the noise and, the closer I got to it, the louder it became. I was scared, because I didn't have anything to protect myself. I picked up a broken branch that was on the floor and held it closer to me. What I saw when I turned a grape tree wasn't far from what I expected, but I was disgusted at the same time"**

"What did you find?"

 **"Did anyone of the guys told you what was a ' _faun_ '?"**

"Silena did, I think. Let me check... yep, it was Silena"

 **"So, you know I'm talking about of one of the most lazy creatures of the planet ever created? Only the gods know why the satyrs are different..."**

"Silena mentioned they were flirty..."

 **"Oh, not only they're flirty, but they're also extremely lazy and with no vision of consequence whatsoever. They take what they want and they con you without a conscience. And, that was what they did to my Dad's vineyard"**

"They were eating the grapes?"

 **"No, they were fermenting the grapes and making wine to drink! By the time I arrived, they were drunk and I could smell it from across the field. By then, I was very scared, as I only had fifteen years. So, I did the only thing I knew it could scare them and gather the attention of my parents to the same point. I shouted"**

"You shouted?"

 **"And very loud, I must add. The drunk goat-asses were scared to death and Dad and Mom rushed to my side, looking as if they could see Death... Instead, when Dad saw what I was shouting at, he grew furious and began chasing the fauns off the property. Mom grabbed me in her arms and guided me home. I swear, watching fauns tripping over their hooves is kind of funny... Is like seeing a drunk donkey!"**

"Have you seen a drunk donkey?"

 **"Tons of times! Grandpa Bacchus has one!"**

"Oh, that's nice... Well, thank you for sharing your story with me, Selene"

 **"No problem, I hope you have enough for your book!"**

 _Defenitely, I have gained more that I bargained for..._

* * *

 _Hello, guys!_

 _Well, first of all, I want to apologize for not posting yesterday, but the app where I write on my iPad was having 'ticks' I'd call them... Simply didn't allow me to open it and, to do so, I had to delete and download the app again. I did it THREE times, losing one chapter in the process, which was annoying to write again. I just hope the last time is perfect..._

 _Anyway, we need to get serious (I have a box of tissues next to me as I'm writing this) as today is the day I say goodbye to another of my stories. Writing this made me think we have a future as a fandom and that, we're not disappearing anytime soon. I appreciate your followings and likes and comments (haven't had the time to read them one by one, but I know they are a lot of you). Thank you._

 _I won't be doing any kind of sequel of anything of this story. I think that it's finished and, if someone has a worthy idea to do so, please ask me for permission and I'll advertise you. Benny Troyer fulfilled his destiny that was give you a new generation of legacies that I'm proud you loved as much as I do._

 _As sad as this goodbye is, I have to remind you that my polls in my newly created Facebook account are still open, despite of what the deadline says. The link is here: pg/SilverHuntresses/posts/ (or you can go to **Your Comments Are Poll** to comment and/or vote on your favorite one)_

 _I will be focusing on the rest of my current stories and on the occasional request. I'll remind you that I'll finish **Mortals: Meet... 2** before starting a new story, alright? Which makes the new calendar this way: Saturdays for **Percy Jackson, Son of Chaos** (previously written by **Mjavery9** ) and Sundays for **Mortals: Meet... 2**. **Rise of Ouranos** and **Garden Wall** will be subject to the development of me with my collaborator._

 _Again, it was a pleasure to write this story for you! See you around!_

 _xoxo, SilverHuntresses_


	27. Epilogues

**Epilogue A:**

"...and that's the last story" Benny finished reading his book to the gathered crowd. Parents and children, teachers and students were gathered to hear him read for the first time his new book. It was a proud moment for him and he couldn't achieve it without his girlfriend "Thank you"

Everyone raised from their seats and started to clap at him. He might appear confident, but Benny was a nervous wreck inside. He always was one, whenever he presented his books. And now, still 30 years after the first book, he was still nervous every time a crowd gather to hear him read.

"You did wonderful, love" Anastassia, his wife of thirty years, beamed at him when he stepped down of the podium. He kissed her cheek with a tired smile "I just wished the kids were here..."

"Ana, they're twenty and let's face it. The last place we wanted to be at their age as at a lame parents' conference..." Ana chuckled and nodded, agreeing.

Benny always had the feeling Ana was hiding something from him. That her family had some deep connection with something mystical that he wasn't allowed to know. Did it hurt him? Yeah, but he knew that he could never make Ana take the decision of choosing between them and him. He knew he'd lose that choice.

"Would you like to eat thai food today?"

"Sounds lovely, but remember we have the editorial's party tonight..."

"Which is why I'm asking if you want thai food. You're never allowed eat in those events!" Benny laughed and guided his wife outside the venue.

It didn't matter and he didn't want to know. His life was perfect the way it was.

Now, all he needed was inspiration for his next book...

 _Finis._

 **Ending B:**

Benny walked out of the office, holding his manuscript on his hand with so much force, Ana thought he was going to shred it to pieces. Dylan Trenton, Ana's honorific Uncle, immediately understood the whole situation and sighed, shaking his head.

"Benny...? What happened?" Ana asked, ignorant to what that look meant. Benny looked away from her, not wanting her to see him like this, but she'd not have none of it "Benny, please..."

"They-" He couldn't continue, as the only word he chocked out made his fragile state of mind crumble. Ana suddenly understood and rushed to hug him tight against him.

"I'm sorry, Benny... It's their loss..." She tried to comfort him, stroking his hair with her fingers. Dylan, however, was stoic and glancing between the office and the young couple.

"Benny, I'd normally wouldn't recommend this, but..." Dylan dropped his voice low to a whisper "...there's a man who could be interested in your book. Actually, he read a few pages and was interested, but understood you were under contract..." Ana saw how Benny's face filled with hope and nodded. Dylan didn't need more "I'm calling him right away..." Without another word, he walked away from the young couple.

"I really _did_ liked your book, babe..."

"I know... I just had too much hope, I guess... I thought they would take anything I write because of my first success. I was an idiot for believing that" He wiped his eyes, trying to sober up.

"You're not an idiot. And you will be successful, I know you will... And then, we can see these bastards' faces when you get publish in another company and print your book!" Ana's enthusiasm and hope was contagious, making Benny smile.

"Thanks for believing in me..." He thanked her, before kissing her softly. Ana blushed, smiling.

"You're welcome... Wanna see if Uncle Dylan managed that interview?" He nodded at her, no words needed.

He'll be alright. It was just a bump on the road.

 _Finis._

 **Ending C:**

"Ana, I need to talk to you"

Everyone was surprised by the tone in Benny's voice. Not his words. Selene, who was coming out of the same room Ana was walking in, squeezed her arm and smiled at her. Ana sat in front of Benny, nervous.

"So, how were-"

"Did you lie to me?"

"What?" Benny's tone was upset and hurtful, which only made Ana feel worse in whatever was wrong between them "Lie- lie in what?"

"Ana, I've been sitting here listening to a group I consider have the biggest imagination since Bram Stocker invented Dracula. And, since most of their facts are consistent, leads me to the conclusion you either lied to me or you're all crazy enough to go into a mental asylum. Now, which one it is?" Ana was startled by Benny's readtion, but figured he deserved the truth.

Just, never imagined she'd be talking this this way...

"I lied to you..." She whispered, holding her hands tight together "We- my foster parents are related to the gods- greek and roman gods and they are real and-"

"Gonna stop you right there" Ana whimpered, knowing this was a possible outcome. She just didn't want to believe it. They've been friends since she was ten! They've been together that long, and she lied to him! "Ana, I need to time to process all this... I can't just accept it like it was a change of menu!" Not a rejection yet, good... There's still hope... "I'll write down the book and talk you later, is that alright with you?"

She simply nodded. It was a better deal than she hoped for, but that didn't meant she was alright with it. She cried that night and her Aunts Piper and Reyna stayed with her, comforting her, telling everything will be back to normal soon.

A week passed and Ana was trying not to stare at the phone constantly. It was a tremendous task.

"Ana, you have mail" Her father, Nico, told her softly and placing a package in front of her. Ana looked at it curious, and ripped the paper when she saw the address. A hardcover book was inside, ' _Heroes Among Us_ '. Turning the first page, she saw a dedicatory written with pen.

 _'To the woman who trusted in me, no matter what. Would you marry me?'_

"YES!" Ana shouted, crying and laughing in happiness "DAD, PAPÁ, GUESS WHAT?!"

 _Finis._

* * *

 _Choose your favorite one!_

* * *

 _Hello, guys!_

 _Well, first of all, I want to apologize for not posting yesterday, but the app where I write on my iPad was having 'ticks' I'd call them... Simply didn't allow me to open it and, to do so, I had to delete and download the app again. I did it THREE times, losing one chapter in the process, which was annoying to write again. I just hope the last time is perfect..._

 _Anyway, we need to get serious (I have a box of tissues next to me as I'm writing this) as today is the day I say goodbye to another of my stories. Writing this made me think we have a future as a fandom and that, we're not disappearing anytime soon. I appreciate your followings and likes and comments (haven't had the time to read them one by one, but I know they are a lot of you). Thank you._

 _I won't be doing any kind of sequel of anything of this story. I think that it's finished and, if someone has a worthy idea to do so, please ask me for permission and I'll advertise you. Benny Troyer fulfilled his destiny that was give you a new generation of legacies that I'm proud you loved as much as I do._

 _As sad as this goodbye is, I have to remind you that my polls in my newly created Facebook account are still open, despite of what the deadline says. The link is here: pg/SilverHuntresses/posts/ (or you can go to **Your Comments Are Poll** to comment and/or vote on your favorite one)_

 _I will be focusing on the rest of my current stories and on the occasional request. I'll remind you that I'll finish **Mortals: Meet... 2** before starting a new story, alright? Which makes the new calendar this way: Saturdays for **Percy Jackson, Son of Chaos** (previously written by **Mjavery9** ) and Sundays for **Mortals: Meet... 2**. **Rise of Ouranos** and **Garden Wall** will be subject to the development of me with my collaborator._

 _Again, it was a pleasure to write this story for you! See you around!_

 _xoxo, SilverHuntresses_


End file.
